Love Me Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Iruka has abandonded his family leaving Naruto and his adopted mother behind to pick up the pieces and each other. Continuation of Help Me, Please. OC/AU Title changed from Help Me, Naruto.
1. The Centerfold

Author's Note: This an add on to Help Me, Please using the OC Keiko. Naruto is seventeen years old now. Iruka abandoned his little family a year earlier to reunite with his friend and lover, Kakashi.

* * *

The Centerfold

Naruto heard him before he saw him. He was in the backyard cleaning the pool when he heard Shikamaru yelling down the street. His eyes were staring blankly in confusion when his friend suddenly jumped over the back fence without bothering to open the gate. This was almost frightening. Shikamaru never got excited about anything. He never yelled and he never moved that fast unless it was absolutely necessary which it hardly ever was. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Naruto!" he bellowed again although he was only five feet away. He was carrying a magazine in his hand. It looked like one of his dad's skin mags.

"What is wrong with you?" the bumfuzzled blond asked as he stared at his friend. He had never seen him act this way. It was disturbing.

"You've got to see this!" he yelled, his usually half closed eyes were open so wide they appeared as if they were ready to pop out of his head.

"Dude, what the hell? I've seen dozens of naked women before. My mom will kill me if she sees us out here with that," he said, glancing apprehensively toward the house. He hoped his mother was still busy somewhere inside away from the windows.

"Oh, you're mom would kill you for a lot of reasons for having this," he stated with giddiness in his voice.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" he asked his overwrought friend, staring at him suspiciously.

"Look!" Shikamaru exclaimed, opening the glossy two page picture of the centerfold.

"Holy shit! That's my mom!" Naruto yelled, snatching the magazine away. He stared at the picture in disbelief. He had never even accidentally seen his mother naked and now here she is for thousands of men to stare at and jerk off while doing it. The thought occurred to him that he might have to do it himself as an uncomfortable hardness formed in his swimming trunks.

"She's freaking hot, man! I always knew she was pretty, but DAMN!" he yelled. No wonder he was acting as if he had lost his mind.

The picture was of Keiko was lying on her back with her knees bent on a couch that looked like the one in her office. Her back was arched and so was her neck. She had one hand over the breast closest to the camera and the other hand between her legs. Her face was turned toward the camera with her eyes open but dreamy (horny) looking. Naruto flipped back a few pages to see that the magazine contained an article about her. Shikamaru's dad was one of those men who fed his porn addiction with the excuse 'I read if for the articles.'

"Well, I'll be damned! There really are articles in here," Shikamaru said as he stared over Naruto's shoulder. He had calmed down finally.

The title of the article was _Tell me where it hurts, the Sensual Sex Doctor_. They read through the article which amazingly enough was about her and her career. No mention of her sex life or fetishes or what she likes or doesn't like. Damn. That was a bummer. To battle that bitterly bummed out feeling, they flipped back to the centerfold.

"That makes me so horny, I'd even do _you_ right here on by the pool," Shikamaru said in a joking manner. He wondered though as he looked at the picture just how likely he would be to do that at this time.

"Ewww! Dumbass! Shutup!" Naruto yelled, barely resisting the urge to stuff his hand down into his swimming trunks to grab his throbbing member.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Keiko yelled, surprising both boys.

Naruto flung the magazine behind him so hard it flew over the roof of the pool house, flapping and fluttering as if it were some giant mutant butterfly.

"Hello, Mrs. Umino!" he yelled back with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Dude, stop!" his blond friend hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oh, whatta MILF. I want that," he stated in a low voice so that only they could hear it.

"I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to beat the hell out of you" his very pissed blond friend warned. "That's my mom, you idiot."

"Hey, Blondie! Have you finished cleaning the pool yet?" she asked, walking out of the door with a tiny red drawstring bikini on.

"Almost," he answered.

"Oh, fuck me," Shikamaru gasped.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," the irritated blond muttered.

"Right now, yes," his friend whispered, touching his back.

"Get your hands off of me, dammit," Naruto growled, elbowing him hard enough this time, something cracked.

"Oh, hell, I think you broke one of my ribs. I'm going to find the magazine. My dad will kill me if I don't bring it home," the injured boy said, stumbling away.

"Where are you going, Shika?"she inquired, standing next to her son who was now taller than her.

"I dropped something back there," he answered, pointing behind the pool house. "I need to go find it."

"Want to go for a swim with us?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll have to go home to get my trunks. I'll be back soon." The dark haired boy answered.

"How about you, sweetie?" Her cool hand touched his hot skin on his chest and goose bumps broke out all over his body.

"In a minute. I'll finish cleaning it first. You can get in." He avoided looking at her because all he could think about was her naked. He watched her ass in her tiny bikini as she walked away to the other end of the pool. His breath was coming in quick, hard breaths, and he was almost panting as he observed her bending over to dive into the pool. He was afraid to move right now. The slightest bit of friction against his raging hard on might cause him to explode. 'That's your mom, dumbass,' his brain reminded him. He was shocked his brain could function right now because it felt like every pint of blood in his body had pooled far below his neck at this time. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he went back to skimming the pool so he could jump in. The cold water should help reduce the swelling, and hopefully get him back in his right mind.

Keiko leaned back against the side of the pool to watch her gorgeous son. Of course he was not her biological child, but she had always loved him just as much as if he was. She has watched him grow up since he was six years old when she married his father. Uh, that bastard. Preferring not to think about him, she observed Naruto as he was skimming over the top of the water with the net at the other end of the pool.

The muscles that he had gained the last few years rippled under his lightly tanned skin as he moved. He was becoming a man and it showed in his height and muscular, defined body. It also showed somewhere else right now so her eyes avoided that area. He still had the wild blond hair that spiked up no matter what he did. He had always been cute to her but he had outgrown the cute and gone to handsome.

Keiko unconsciously bit her lips as her eyes moved down his body from his broad shoulders and chest to his sculpted abs, to – oh, god when he did get that? She once again pulled her eyes away from below his waist. It's a good thing he was not wearing a speedo because that would be just plain obscene. She sank below the surface of the water to cool off her burning face. Bleach would be necessary to wash her brain in because of the dirty thoughts she was having about him. It was just plain sick and she knew it; more so than anyone else since she was treating a few patients that have issues with incest. She resurfaced just in time to see him jump in. Her eyes watched the progression of ripples headed her way, giggling when he broke above the water right in front of her.

"Hi, sweetie," she laughed as he opened his huge sapphire like eyes to look at her. Those eyes of his were one thing he had never quite grown into. They were still overly big and amazingly gorgeous. Without thinking, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She had kissed him on the lips since he was a child but this was something different. Her lips lingered too long and his arms went around her waist pulling her against him.

"Mmmm, sweetie, don't," she groaned, pushing him away when she was able to produce a thought in her head.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, his lips hovering right above hers.

"Because it's wrong. It's terribly wrong," she protested, pressing her hands against his well-developed chest in a sad attempt to get away. He was not a child anymore, and he was much stronger than her.

"Was it wrong for you to pose naked in that magazine?" he inquired, backing away enough that he could see her face. She was staring at him with shock widened eyes.

"How did you – " she began to ask but he cut her off with another kiss.

It felt good to kiss her, and he liked it. For many years Naruto had longed to kiss her this way when she would give him those brief, motherly pecks on his lips. It could not be _that_ wrong because he was not her real son. He pulled her into his chest, feeling her hard nipples through her swimsuit on his skin. His father had ran off a little over a year ago, and she has not even gone out on a date much less had sex with someone. He couldn't imagine going without it that long. Some of the encounters he has had have been a little less than satisfying, but he got off and that was enough for him. He has heard her at night in her bedroom using sex toys to get some kind of relief. Other nights he has listened to her cry all night long because of that bastard they called a father and husband, respectively. Many times he has fantasized about sneaking into her room at night, getting into bed with her, and making love to her. He wanted to hear _his_ name on her lips as she shook with an orgasm that _he_ gave her.

"Naruto, stop, please," she begged in a breathy voice. He could tell she wanted him. Hell, at this point, she _needed_ him.

"Please, just let me do this," he pleaded putting his hands over her breasts. He pushed her against the side of the pool, placing his lips against hers again to stop any further protests.

Keiko moaned helplessly as he ravished her mouth with his tongue. She felt powerless to stop him as the hunger in her body overwhelmed her sensibilities. This was not right. It should be stopped but the base animal need within her would not let her. She groaned loudly as his thumbs stroked over her erect nipples while he squeezed her breasts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she grazed against the hardness that she could see earlier despite his loose swim trunks.

"Keiko," he whispered in her ear. She was thankful he used her name.

"Please…" Her words died off as he untied the strings of her bikini bottom. How much experience did this boy have? She guessed she could not fuss too much because it would be hypocritical. She was a sex therapist so sex had always been a big part of his life from a clinical standpoint. How could she not expect him to go out and indulge in the real thing?

"Can I do this? Can I have you?" he asked, staring into her brown eyes with his bright blue ones.

"Yes, please, please do it," she begged. That was more than enough encouragement for him. She cried out as he shoved into her.

'Oh, my god! She's so tight! Damn, she feels good,' Naruto thought as he thrust in and out of her a few times. By the third stroke he could have blew his wad if he had let himself. He pushed her against the side of the pool while she clung to him with her arms and legs wrapped around him. He grunted as he thrust into her as hard as he could to draw moans of pleasure from her. This was so amazing and felt so great he could barely believe it was happening. He untied her top because he wanted to see her breasts. His eyes stared at the creamy white globes in his hands while his thumbs stroked over the hard erect nipples that were a brownish pink in color. He bent his head to taste them sucking hard on the nipples in turn.

"Oh, Naruto," she gasped in his ear, tightening her grip on him on the inside. He almost lost it, but somehow held off as he released the sweet little nipple from his mouth.

"Does it feel good? Do you like it?" he asked, staring at her beautiful face as she matched his movements with intensity and speed.

"Oh, yes, yes!" she yelled, pressing her lips to his before she screamed from ecstasy.

Oh, damn, the boy had skills for one so young. Just how much sex had he been having? A lot from the feel of it because he was working her over with fantastic results. Keiko refused to think about exactly who she was with at this time. She concentrated on the fact that she had not had sex in over a year and there was a good looking male in her arms and inside of her body – that was good enough for right now. Her body started shaking as she neared her climax. She could feel it building as he pounded into her like hard driving machine, and it felt great. There would be much discussion about a lot of things later, but the pleasure running through her body rocketing her toward an orgasm was what mattered in the present.

"Sweetie, you're gonna make me…oh, Naruto!" she cried out, grabbing his head and smashing her mouth against his to stifle her scream of pleasure as she exploded into a writhing mass of ecstasy. She pulled his hair, and bit his lip as her body was devastated with carnal bliss.

"Oh, damn!" Naruto yelled when he felt his body releasing inside of her and the orgasm rocked through his body taking him by surprise. He continued to spastically pump into her unable to stop as the pleasure just kept coming while he did too. His body finally slowed to periodic convulsions as he pushed her against the side of the pool.

Keiko held on to him pressing kisses to his face and neck. She closed her eyes, relaxing against him with a sigh of contentment. "You were wonderful," she whispered, kissing his neck again.

"I've never felt anything like that. That was awesome," he whispered back, kissing her lips. "Can I do it again later?"

"I-I d-don't think we should, Sweetie," she stammered, hugging him tightly.

"Why not?" he asked, staring at her with those big blue eyes she loved so much.

"Because it's just – " She was cut off by Shikamaru standing above them.

"Hi!" Shikamaru could not believe what he was seeing. He saw his best friend had just finished screwing his mom who was still completely naked. He licked his lips as he squatted down to get a closer look at the two of them. "So, what did I miss? A lot apparently," he said, smiling when he made the grown woman blush.

Naruto looked up at him and said, "Why don't you come on in? The water's great."


	2. The Secret

The Secret

"I'm leaving," Keiko announced, grabbing the discarded bikini from the side of the pool and somehow managing to get it back on. She could feel her face burning with humiliation. How in the hell could she let this happen? Before going inside, she stopped to talk to Shikamaru. She stood in front of the dark haired teenager who eyed her appreciatively. "You know how to keep a secret, right Shika?"

"Yes, ma'am. I do," he responded, looking her over again.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'll poke your eyes out. Sweetie, I'll have lunch ready soon," she informed Naruto as if nothing had happened. She was trying to pretend it hadn't. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like," she told Shikamaru who could not stop staring. She took a deep breath with the realization the boy probably would have found out about the relationship anyway whether Naruto told him or by stumbling upon it like he had.

"I imagine he's worked up quite an appetite," he dared to joke, smiling broadly when her eyes narrowed with anger. His smile disappeared when she gave him a hard shove into the pool. A girlish scream echoed across their backyard when he quickly resurfaced.

"Don't mess with me, you little prick. I would threaten to bend you over my knee and spank you but you'd probably like that," she snarled, sticking her nose in the air and trotting off with what small amount of dignity she had left.

"Dude, I'm in love with our mom," Shikamaru laughed.

"Seriously though. Don't tell anyone," Naruto said, the laughter dying away instantly. His eyes held a thinly veiled threat of violence if something should be said.

"I wouldn't. You know I'm too damn lazy to spread gossip. Besides, I'm thinking the more secrets I keep, the more you will tell me. I'd rather hear about sex than do it," he admitted.

"How in the hell have you ever gotten laid?" the curious blond asked, sincerely wanting to know. He could not understand the concept of a male being so lethargic that he would not even have sex.

"I just let them do all the work. If they want it, they can have it. They just better not expect me to do anything," he said, leaning against the side of the pool. "Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me. Saying something would be too troublesome."

* * *

Keiko was in her office later going over some patients' files when Naruto walked in. She watched him over her glasses as he lay down on the couch and made himself comfortable, casually putting his hands behind his head while he stared at the ceiling.

"Can we talk about this?" he asked.

"All right. What would you like to say?" she queried, folding her hands together and placing them under her chin. This was her official 'I'm listening' gesture she used with her patients. She could not help herself; she was sitting at her desk and he was on her couch so it was just too easy to slip into doctor mode.

"I don't regret it. Do you?" he inquired, turning his big blue eyes on her.

Keiko sighed heavily as she looked into those pleading, puppy dog eyes that had always been her weakness. "In a way, yes. I regret it because it was just wrong. Whether you know it or not, those kinds of things leave psychological damage. I don't regret it because you were damn good." She could not help but notice the huge grin on his face before he turned his head to stare at the ceiling again. She stood up from her desk, walking over to him. "I know I didn't give birth to you, but you're still my son. I have known you as that for the past eleven years."

"Relationships change. Why can't ours?" he inquired, putting his arms around her waist to prevent her from getting up.

"Do you realize how many boundaries we crossed?" she demanded, her eyes flying open wide.

"Only cultural boundaries. Hell, in some cultures it's accepted. And definitely nothing legal. I'm old enough and technically I'm not _really _your son so what's the big deal?" he asked, attempting to look her in the eyes but she avoided his gaze.

"You should be a lawyer someday," she snapped. "Well, damn, I guess it's my own personal boundaries. My sense of right and wrong," Keiko muttered, still refusing to look at him

"Think about how I made you feel," he murmured, sitting up and bringing his face close to hers. "How has my father violated your sense of right and wrong? What about that, hm?"

"Don't be cruel," she whispered, feeling as if he had stabbed her in the heart.

"I'm not trying to be. I'm just trying to get you to see what we did wasn't wrong. We've both been hurt and abandoned by my father. Therefore, that makes me the man of the house, right? All we have left is each other. Shouldn't we hold onto to each other?" He paused to run his fingers through her hair and move closer to her until his nose grazed hers. "Why is it wrong to comfort each other?" He kissed her briefly, twisting her long hair around his fingers. "To love each other."

Holy hell! How did this kid become such a lothario? How many little girls' panties has he made fall off with that silver tongue of his? Keiko moaned as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her like a grown man would a woman. She had to keep reminding herself that he was not a little kid anymore. He certainly did not look like one, and he was not going to act like one either. He was the man of the house now because his father forfeited the position.

"No more, okay. We need to let this thing die down and leave it dead. We can't do this again," she said in a low weak voice that did not even convince of her of what she had said. She pushed him back when he moved to kiss her again. "Please, no more."

"You don't mean that," he whispered, pulling her back to him to kiss her.

He was right. She didn't mean it. Keiko slid her fingers through his hair holding his lips firmly to hers. Tears slid from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks, wetting his face as he moved his lips against hers.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, kissing away the tears.

"It still hurts. How could he leave us? I loved him." She buried her face in the soft, dark blue t shirt he was wearing.

"I'll never leave you. I'll never make you cry," he promised her. "I love you."

* * *

Later that night Keiko lay in bed crying again. Some days were worse than others and apparently today was one of the bad days. Today had been an emotionally trying day all the way around. When would the hurt stop? How long does it take to heal a broken heart? It made her angry that she did not know. She was a psychologist, and she was supposed to know these things. She was supposed to be able to help people heal their emotional wounds and get over their past hurts. Why couldn't she heal herself? A soft knock at her bedroom door surprised her.

"Mom?" Naruto called.

Her gut tightened so intensely she almost felt sick when he had called her that. "Come in, Sweetie," she called back.

"I heard you crying again. Can I come lay with you?" he asked, standing at the door wearing a pair of sleep pants but no shirt.

"Come on," she said, holding back the covers to invite him in like she did when he was little and was scared by a thunderstorm or a nightmare. She held her breath while he lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Her cheek was pressed against his smooth, hard chest while his arms enclosed her body. She felt like the child who needed to be soothed from a nightmare tonight.

Naruto buried his face in her soft brown hair. He had always loved that scent of papayas and oranges because it was so fresh and clean – and her. He had loved her from the moment she had shown up on their doorstep. Her brown eyes had captured him; they were like his dad's so loving and tender when she looked at him. His dad – that bastard. Rage flooded his body at the thought of the man who had broken their hearts and turned their lives upside down. How could do that to them?

"Sweetie, don't think about him," Keiko whispered after feeling his whole body stiffen and hearing his breathing become hard.

"You still cry. Why can't I be angry? It's been so long yet he can still make you cry," he grumbled, kissing her forehead as he tightened his arms around her. "I hate him. I hate him for what he's done. Selfish asshole."

"Naruto, don't. Your father just had some hurts that no one could heal and that's what drove him to do what he did," she explained in a clinical manner.

"How can you make excuses for him?" he growled.

"I guess because it makes me feel better. If I feel sorry for him, I can't hate him," she sniffed, turning her face into his chest. "Do you think Shika will tell our secret?"

"No. He won't. I'm sure of it," Naruto said, stroking her hair. He tilted her chin up to kiss her. Nothing felt wrong about this to him. As a matter of fact, when he touched her like this, his world was suddenly all right.

"I'll let you stay if you just hold me," she said, turning to put her back against him.

"I can do that. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I always have."

With a smile on his face, Naruto snuggled into her, falling asleep with her held tightly against him.


	3. Fun with Phones

Fun with Phones

'Where in the hell is that bird?' Keiko wondered. She groaned and rolled over not wanting to wake up. Tweet, tweet, tweet. There it was again. Where's a gun when you need one?

"MOM!" Naruto yelled right next to her. "It's your freakin' phone!"

"Oh, crap! No wonder the damn thing wouldn't stop," she grumbled, reaching over to the nightstand. She screeched when she almost fell off the bed but was saved by two strong arms around her waist. Her savior was thanked by her rolling over and smashing his face right between her big breasts.

"Holy crap!" he yelled in surprise, happily receiving his rewards with grasping hands and searching lips.

"Shhhh!" she hissed at him before she answered her phone. She would immediately regret not looking at her caller ID. "What the hell do you want?"

Naruto felt her body stiffen and begin to tremble in his arms. The last little bit of sleepiness promptly fled him. He looked at her face to see tears forming in the corners. He immediately knew who was on the phone.

"Give me that," he snarled, snatching the phone out of her hand. "What do you want, you treacherous bastard?"

"Naruto? What the hell are doing with your mother's phone? How dare you talk to me that way!" Iruka yelled into the phone.

"How dare I not, asshole! I don't owe you a damn thing, but you owe us everything. How can leave a beautiful, sexy wife for another man? You're such a – " He was cut off by his mother slapping her hand over his mouth and jerking the phone back from him.

"What do you want, Iruka?" she demanded, rolling over on her stomach so Naruto could not reach the phone. This proved to be a mistake because he shoved up her nightgown and began kissing her thighs. "Yes, I will let him talk to you that way…He took the words right out of my mouth…You're going to do what?...Ahhh, my god," she shrieked when she was roughly flipped over onto her back. "Yes, I'm fine, I just, ah, tripped."

Naruto quickly stripped off her underwear and was about to bury his head between her thighs when the expression on her face stopped him from moving. She still appeared as if she would burst into tears any second, but she was angry as well. He gently lowered himself down on the bed next to her, watching her intently as she put her finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet when she hit the speaker button on her phone.

"…coming to his graduation. I think I have the right to see my son graduate from high school," Iruka was babbling with a haughty tone to his voice.

Keiko saw Naruto's mouth fly open, and she clamped her hand over his gaping maw before he had a chance to say anything. "Iruka, I don't think that's a good idea. He doesn't want you there."

"He doesn't want me there? Listen, you bitch, you can't keep me away from him," the man growled through the phone.

Keiko wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, shaking her head vigorously at him as he fought to grab the phone from her while she held it just out of his reach. She put her hand on his chest to make him settle down. After calming down a bit, he realized he was between her legs and nothing separated them but the thin material of his sleep pants.

"Iruka, don't speak me to that way. You deserted us," she managed to calmly remind him. "I haven't turned your son against you. You did that all by yourself. Come to the graduation if you want but do not come to this house before or after. Do you understand me?" She groaned when something long and hard attached to an aroused blond slipped between her thighs.

"Yes. I understand. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, when she moaned loudly for a second time.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she gasped, giving Naruto the phone this time. She grabbed his head, pressing her lips to his as he hurled the phone against the wall. The distinct sound of plastic breaking and shattering was heard. "You owe me a phone."

"I don't care. I'll give you anything," he moaned, thrusting into her.

"Sweetie, you were supposed to just hold me," she said, rolling him over onto his back.

"It's not nighttime anymore. Go ahead. Stop. I dare you," he taunted as he she rocked back and forth on top of him. He grabbed her hips and held her down when he felt her rise off of him.

"You're not letting me get up. It's not fair if you won't let me accept your dare," she cattily stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I know. You'll be glad I didn't when I do this," he rejoined, thrusting into her fast and hard.

Keiko cried out, clawing at his bare chest as pleasure ran across every nerve ending to stimulate her whole body. She pulled him to a sitting position to hold him tightly against her as she ground her pelvis against his, causing a myriad of delicious sensations to run through their bodies. Her mouth covered his to stifle their moans of unadulterated ecstasy as she moved on top of him.

Naruto could not help but think what an epic dumbass his father must be to leave this woman. He supposed he should be thankful the man was an idiot otherwise he would not be here now doing this. He would still be lying in his bed fantasizing about her while it was his hand moving up and down on him instead of the object of his desire in the flesh and in his arms. His whole body suddenly tensed as his body exploded pouring into her, and he fell back on the bed to thrust up into her like a madman having a seizure.

"Oh, Naruto!" she yelled throwing back her head as she convulsed on top of him with an intense climax of her own.

Naruto pulled her down to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and tender yet passionate conveying his emotions to her. He lay her down beside him so he could hold her tightly. "Don't think. You're doing that way too much. What do you feel?" he asked, kissing her neck. He refused to give her the chance to feel bad about this moment.

"I feel safe and protected. Most of all, I feel loved," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I want you to always feel that way with me," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Doomed – she was absolutely doomed to love him. Keiko knew he was an addiction. This was a new habit she had formed. Just like any other addict, she wanted it, she needed it, and she had to have it to survive. Not only did she want the sex, she had to have the man giving it to her to love her. He was crucial to her survival now, emotionally and physically.

"What are you thinking?" he inquired in a low voice, pulling her closer.

"I can't live without you," she whispered, squeezing him tightly.

"I know how you feel," he whispered back, kissing her on the lips.

Keiko was done arguing. She was not going to try to convince herself or him any longer why this was wrong and why they should not love each other. Society and all of its standards, be damned. _They_ would say it was wrong. _They _would say she was a horrible, sick woman for taking advantage of a young boy. _They _didn't know what Keiko and Naruto were going through because _they_ were not the ones experiencing it. That elusive committee of 'they' could just go straight to hell. Where had everyone been the nights she spent in bed crying her heart out for the man who left her? Where were they when her son got into fights at school because he could not control the anger any longer? There was no one else to take their pain or to stop them from hurting except each other.

Keiko's thoughts shifted to what her idiot husband had called about: Naruto's graduation. In two weeks, he would officially be out of high school. He had already received his acceptance letter from the nearby university, the same one she had attended when she met his father. He would begin attending classes in the fall and would still live at home by his own choice. If he had not already decided to live at home rather than moving out, he certainly would have now.

"Since your graduation has been brought up, would you like a party? Your whole class can come. We can set everything up out back. Have whatever you want, except alcohol," she said as soon as he opened his mouth. "Not only are you under age, but you know it's not allowed in this house."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously, propping up on her breast to look at her.

Keiko shook him off and into her arms instead. "My father was an alcoholic. Your father was a binge drinker. Then I had a terrible job at a bar for a while to put myself through college," she explained, shuddering from the memories that flooded her head from that place.

"We need to go shopping this afternoon anyway. I owe you a phone, remember?"

* * *

"You are one lucky guy," Shikamaru commented as they both watched his mother inside the cell phone store. He had ran into Naruto and his mother soon after their arrival at the mall. They were both sitting in the middle of the mall corridor ignoring all of the girls that walked past who attempted to catch their eyes. They were too busy watching what was going on inside the cell phone store.

Naruto observed carefully as the salesman in his twenties fussed and fawned over his pretty mama. He did not like the way the guy kept staring at her breasts in the tank top or the way he would look at her behind when she turned around. He was just about to stand up to walk to the store when something pink and scary appeared in line of sight, blocking his view of the salacious salesman.

"Hey, Naruto! What's up? What are you looking at?" Sakura asked, her and her black haired boyfriend turning their gaze to the phone store.

"Whoa! No way! She's as hot with clothes on as she is with them off," Sasuke murmured under his breath drawing much unwanted attention from the people around him.

"Huh?" his girlfriend snorted while the blond glared at him with deadly blue eyes. "I thought we agreed you would quit looking at those magazines."

"I read the articles," he lied, causing Shikamaru to snort loudly when he stifled a laugh.

"Isn't that your _Mom_, Naruto?" the girl with the unbelievable pink hair was quick to point out.

"Yes, it is," he answered with quite a bit of pride in his voice.

"Damn, dude, ever seen her naked at home?" Sasuke inquired, receiving a death stare in addition to a punch in the gut from his girlfriend.

Shikamaru received an elbow from his friend when he snorted again then began laughing. After he received a look that was so fiery with anger it could burn down a forest, he quickly recovered and dropped the smile from his face. To distract the others he suggested, "Hey, Naruto, aren't you going to invite them to your party?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto replied distractedly attempting to glance around the pink haired pain in the ass but she would not stand still. "I'm having a party after graduation. Tell other people from our class about it. I gotta go."

"Dumbass," Sasuke muttered as he watched the blond walk into the store. His black eyes observed the most incredible thing as Naruto sidled up to his mother who put her arm around him then kissed him right on the lips. "What the fu – "

"Come on!" Sakura yelled in her usual not-so-ladylike manner, jerking him along by the arm.

"Hey! Did you see that?" he asked, pointing into the store.

"No. I was too busy texting Ino. Once I tell her EVERYBODY will know about the party," she said with a customary smirk on her face.

"You and your friend are both idiots," the perpetually grumpy raven haired boy muttered.

"What? What did you say?" she snapped, turning on him with her fist raised.

'Why am I dating her again?' he wondered.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the one you want? There are so many better ones. Look!" Naruto said, grabbing one with a touch screen filled with icons.

"Sweetie, I know. Genma here has gone over all the possibilities," Keiko responded with an exasperated sigh referring to the shaggy brown haired, brown eyes salesman who was smiling broadly as he stared at her chest. She was tired of sales pitches, but she believed the young salesman was more interesting in looking at her boobs and butt than selling her a phone. From the expression on his face she guessed he had seen her picture too. She really wished she had thought that through more before she posed.

Naruto pulled her close, moving his hand up and around her back until his fingers trailed along the side of her breast. He gave the salesman a big fox face smile when the man noticed him virtually groping her breast right in front of him.

"So you like younger men, Mrs. Umino?" Genma inquired, interrupting her as she studied the two phones in her hands.

"Hmmmm….what?" she asked, noticing the placement of Naruto's hand and Genma's eyes. "No. I don't like younger men in general. Just this one specifically."

Naruto grinned triumphantly at the other man, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue at him.

"I'll be over there at the register when you pick a phone," he said, abruptly moving away as his face became an even darker shade of red.

"Jealous much?" she asked Naruto without looking up.

"No. Just possessive," he shot back.

"One is the product of the other. They're connected and virtually inseparable concepts," she explained in her superior doctor's tone.

"I really hate it that you're a psychologist sometimes. Care to tell me how sick I am and how wrong this is?" he inquired, reaching down to caress then pinch her taut behind.

"Nope. I've given up on that decided to wallow in the degradation with you and be happy." She pinched him on the cheek, on his face, then went back to trying to decide.

"Is that what this is to you? Do you feel degraded?" He took one of the phones away from her to help her decide. He was ready to leave.

"No, I was joking. I guess I lost my sense of humor about a year ago. Sorry, Sweetie. But don't you think you should be a little more careful and not bring attention to our new relationship?" She handed the still embarrassed Genma the phone so they could pay for it and leave.

Just as she was about to say something else, Naruto's phone beeped alerting him to a text message. He was greeted with a picture of him with his hand on his mother's ass from the incident a few minutes earlier. _You've done more than seen her naked haven't you?_ read the message attached to the picture. His eyes quickly scanned the pedestrian traffic outside of the store. The crowd thinned long enough for him to see the raven haired scumbag who sent the picture sitting on a bench with a lascivious grin on his face.

Dammit. Lesson learned too late. Someone had seen and why did it have to be him? Hopefully he would not tell the vindictive pink haired girlfriend. If he told her, everyone would know in an hour or less because she would text her gossipy blond friend. The phone beeped again with another text message.

_Let me screw her and no one will have to know. _A threat? He was texting a threat? And a stupid one too.

Naruto looked up, giving Sasuke a downright evil grin. _Shout it from the rooftops, asshat, you're not getting your hands on her_, he texted back.

"Are you ready?" Keiko asked, putting her hand on his back which made him jump as if he had been shot.

"Yeah. There's something I need to show you," he confessed as they were walking out of the store. He handed her the phone, letting her read the texts and see the picture.

"Where is he?" she growled, her lightly tanned face turning dark red with fury. When Naruto told her, she honed in the target and went straight for him. "Hello there."

"Well, hello, sexy lady," young dark Casanova wanna-be murmured, standing up in front of her.

"Hi, Sakura!" she yelled at the pink missile headed straight for them with surprising speed.

"Hi, Mrs. Umino!" Sakura replied a little too happily.

"Dear, I'm not sure how to tell you this except to just tell you. Your boyfriend here has been taking pictures of other women and sending them to people. See!" she exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's phone. She tactfully kept her thumb over their faces as she showed her the picture.

"Sasuke, you sick little pervert!" she yelled, snatching his phone out of his hand. She threw it on the cement floor, crushing it to bits with the heel of her shoe as he helplessly gaped at the destruction of his cell phone.

Keiko swiftly bent down picking up a very small object before she grabbed her son and headed for the door.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked. He stared down at the sim card in his hand. Amazing. Not only had Sasuke lost the picture but also everything else from his phone including the phone itself. "Oh, my god you're good. I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Be more careful in the future."


	4. The Long Goodnight

*Warning* Chapter length lemon ahead mixed with a lot of syrupy romantic sentiment to sweeten it up.

* * *

The Long Good Night

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Keiko exclaimed shoving his hands away. She had let this go on for far too long. Her patience had worn thin with the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am sex that seventeen year old boys are accustomed to. She was about to teach him a new way – a better way. She was about to teach him how to make love to a woman rather than just having sex.

"There's a difference?" Naruto asked stupidly when she brought it to his attention.

"Yes, Blondie, there's a big difference. Do you want to learn it?" she inquired, looking into his eyes.

"Do I get as many chances as I need to learn the lesson?" He made a grab for her and she moved out of his reach. "Ow!" he yelled when she thumped him on the forehead.

"It's better to learn quickly then work on perfecting your technique. You know practice makes perfect," she said, before admonishing him, "Never grab a woman like you're a starving man attacking a ham. Here,"she said, taking his hands and sliding them gently around her waist and allowing him to slowly pull her against him. "Slow and easy. That rough and rowdy crap has its moments, but I'm ready to take it down a notch. At my age I'm built for comfort, not for speed."

"Oh, Mama," he moaned, feeling her whole body tense against his.

"Now, to some that would be sexy, but in our case it's just kind of creepy," she chided him, standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips.

Naruto resisted the urge to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to know if she tasted like the chocolate she had been eating a few minutes ago. His patience was rewarded when after enduring the incredibly slow, tentative kiss, her tongue touched his lips and he happily allowed it entrance. He was treated to a chocolate flavored kiss that made him want to throw her down on the floor where they stood and screw her brains out. Self-control was a new concept to him. He had learned more about in the past year than he ever thought he would. He had resisted the urge to hunt his father down and kill him. Many nights he had refused to give into the temptation to go into his mother's room and take her then. And now he was resisting that same temptation, but he knew his chance would eventually come and so would he.

Keiko took his hand and led him from the kitchen to her bedroom. She placed her hands under his t shirt against his abdomen that was toned into washboard form and slid her hands upwards. Her eyes closed so she could concentrate on the feeling of his warm smooth skin and the contours of his muscles beneath her fingertips. Her hands moved up his chest and over his shoulders, then back down to carefully move along the underside of his well-defined arms to push them up so she could remove his t shirt. She pressed her lips to his chest, a surge of arousal heating up her body from his loud inhalation of surprise.

Naruto looked down at her, gathering her long hair into one of his hands to maintain an unobstructed view of her lovely face as she placed kisses all over his chest. His already hard member twitched with anticipation. He sighed when he saw and felt her warm wet tongue on one of his nipples. No female had ever been done to him before, and it felt good. It was no surprise she knew a few more erogenous zones on a man than a teenage girl. He bit his lower lip as she sucked gently exciting him so much he did not know how much longer he could hold out. His fingers went to the tiny pearl buttons on her lacey shirt because he wanted to touch her too. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders as she leisurely made her way across his chest with kisses and nibbles. By the time he reached her bra he could barely unfasten it with his shaking fingers while she teased his other nipple with her tongue and mouth. He knew it felt good to a woman, but he never had a clue it would feel so good to him. When her big, heavy breasts were free, they pressed against his abdomen making him so hard it almost hurt. His fingers moved across her shoulder, drawing goose bumps to the surface of her skin in their wake.

Keiko moaned laying her head against his chest over his heart as he fingers glided over her chest and around the swell of her breast. She turned so one breast was free for him to touch while the other was still pressed against him. A deep sigh passed her lips as his fingers gingerly traced the brownish pink areola then caressed and tenderly pinched the hard, erect nipple. Her body caught fire when he dipped his head and cautiously tasted it with his tongue before covering it with his hot mouth and sucking on it in the same gentle manner she had used on him. The hunger within her wanted her to slam him to the bed and climb on to satisfy herself, but she refused. She wanted this to last a while.

Naruto turned her body so he could reach the other breast, to tease her and arouse her more. There was something to be said for taking the time to really feel and concentrate on the other person. He held his breath when he felt her fingers on the button of his jeans, unfastening it then lowering the zipper. His hands buried themselves in her hair, holding on but not pulling as she popped her nipple from his sucking mouth and pushed his jeans to the floor. After she stood back up, offering her mouth to him, he kissed her. When he moved his lips from hers, he trailed kisses down her neck, her chest, her flat belly. He knelt down in front of her, putting his hands on her small waist as he pressed kisses above the low slung waistband of her jeans. His tongue slid across her prominent hip bone, making her gasp loudly.

"You're a fast learner," she whispered, running her hand through his hair.

"You're a great teacher," he responded, looking up into her brown eyes as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"Oh, Naruto," she moaned, keeping her hand on his head while he pulled her jeans and panties off simultaneously.

"Lay down," her ordered her in a whisper.

Keiko sat down on the bed in front him, lying flat on her back. She stared at the ceiling as he raised her knees, carefully sliding her legs apart with his hands. Her breath caught in her throat as he stroked her thighs so lightly with his fingertips it tickled but intensified the need for him within her. She gasped when his soft hair brushed her inner thighs alerting her that his head was between her legs and the boy was about to make her lose her mind. A cry of pleasure tore from her lips as soon as she felt his mouth on her waiting and wanting womanhood. Her fingers grasped his hair, pulling slightly as his lips and tongue worked on her sending ripples of pleasures through her body. She called out his name as the ripples became waves of ecstasy.

Naruto held onto her as she bucked as his face, moaning and crying out his name again and again from the pleasure he was giving her. He finally had to push his hand down her belly to hold her to the bed she was moving around so much. With the other, he slid two fingers inside of her as he sucked on the hard little button to push her over the edge.

Keiko let go in earnest, screaming his name and pulling his hair as her body quaked under the fantastic working of his mouth and tongue. When the waves of pleasure finally stopped coming, she lay back on the bed feeling exhilarated and exhausted all at the same time. She panted for air, rolling into his arms when he lay down beside her. Her eyes caught sight of his rigid member that pulsed and twitched, begging for attention. She would be more than happy to give it her full concentration.

"Oh, dear god!" he yelled when he felt her lips cover the throbbing head and begin to slide down. He grabbed the pillow behind his head thinking he might rip it in two. In his overexcited state, he was too afraid to touch her. He yelled again when he felt himself buried deep in her warm wet mouth and throat. "Oh, Keiko, mmmm…god that feels great!"

Keiko moved her mouth back up, grasping him with her hand to follow along with the movements of her mouth as she continued to move up and down. He had no idea how much he was arousing her with every moan and gasp as he thrust his hips at her mouth. She continued what she was doing at a leisurely pace until he begged for an end. She began sucking harder and harder until he was nearly bucking her off and squirting deep into her throat as he experienced a surprisingly strong climax.

"Oh, damn!" Naruto bellowed, pulling her up to his mouth to kiss her. What he tasted excited him as he crushed her body to his. He never knew you could be so desperate for someone. It ached. It hurt. And he was shockingly ready to go again.

"Slow down, sweetie. Just breathe," she urged, kissing him tenderly while he pushed her over on her back. "Slowly, inch by inch. Oh, god," she gasped, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he followed her command. Ever so slowly with painstaking precision, he sank into her making both of them feel every single one those inches and driving each other crazy with pleasure.

"I love you," he whispered, when he was completely ensconced in her hot, wet body. He lay still for a moment, reveling in the feel of her body while he held her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you too. Now do you know the difference between sex and making love?" she asked, gazing into his beautiful azure eyes.

"Not yet. I still have one last lesson to learn," he said, moving inside of her to make her gasp.

"By all means, gain all the knowledge you can, my darling," she encouraged him, kissing his lips as he began moving his hips languidly.

Since the initial overwhelming excitement had been taken care of, Naruto felt free to take his time and enjoy each stroke and each pleasurable sensation it would bring to them both. He studied her face, delighting in the various expressions that crossed it as he made love to her. For the first time, he felt an intimate, real connection with her. She was right; there was a big difference. Sexual release was nice but this was something he never could have imagined.

Keiko stared into his loving eyes seeing that he felt the connection too. She put her hand over his heart, feeling the comforting, steady beat. Tears welled in her eyes from the myriad of emotions swirling within her that threatened to drown her.

"I belong to you, mind, body, and soul. I don't want any other woman besides you," he whispered, wondering why she was crying. He wanted her to know just what she meant to him and not to cry.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Just love me as long as you can. When someone else comes along to replace me, I'll survive," she said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"No. It's you and only you that I want. Keiko," he moaned, pressing his forehead to hers as if to connect them mentally as well as physically. He wanted her to know, she had to know, that he would never leave her and would always love her.

"Naruto," she groaned, moving under him in way that excited him and made him move faster. She did it again, rotating her hips and grinding against him.

Naruto grabbed her thigh, digging his fingers into the thick muscle there until she yelped and squirmed under him. He thrust his hips hard and fast as she held onto him. Her fingernails stabbed into his shoulders and even though it hurt, it set him afire and spurred him to move faster, hurtling them both do a desired and much longed for end of an earth shaking orgasm that devastated their bodies and minds leaving them unable to think or move. When he was able to stop moving from the aftershocks of pleasure, he dropped down on top of her with his head between her breasts.

Keiko closed her eyes, stroking his face as he lay on top of her in a sweaty spent heap. She held him indulging her senses with everything about him right now: the feel of his powerful, muscular body against hers; the smell of soap, sweat, and sex on him; the sight of his flushed face and beautiful blue eyes as he looked at her so tenderly; the sweet taste of his mouth when she kissed him. She wished she would always have him so close to her.

They lay together, neither one wanting to let go. Soon sleep overtook them. A miraculous connection was made between them that night, one that they would not know about for a while yet, but would link them forever.

* * *

A/N: A few shout outs are necessary here. God of Peace, that one was for you; you requested a longer lemon so I gave you a whole chapter. Hope you're still reading dbzsostrum9 because they are in a world built for two and no more. Welcome back, SatsurikuSajira; told you I would continue it. Thanks everyone. Please review if you like it. And if you don't, well, I'll just say that my writing is not everyone's cup of tea but it's definitely someone's glass of champagne! Cheers!


	5. Graduation Night

Graduation Night

Keiko stood in front of Naruto straightening his tie. She looked up at his handsome face that beamed with pride. Her baby was graduating. Her man and her lover just a baby, her baby…damn. She bit her lower lip and forced back the tears that threatened to fall. Some were from motherly pride, some were from overwhelming guilt. What has she done? And her husband would be there with his lover. Something else she did not want to have to face. She needed to ask him for a divorce again apparently since no papers had arrived yet. Asshole. He left, but he won't let go. How typical. He never let go of his lover either. If he thinks he will ever be a part of this family again he has another thing coming. Oh, the night from hell dared to ensue.

"Mom, Mom, MOM!" Naruto yelled to get her attention. His face was red, and he was pulling at her hands that were using the tie to strangle him.

"Oh, damn!" she exclaimed, loosening it up quickly so he could breathe again. "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Thinking about Dad, huh," he stated rather than asked, rubbing his throat.

"How did you know?" she asked, straightening his tie and removing her hands immediately this time.

"Just a hunch," he coughed, pulling her into his arms. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, my baby," she sniffed, allowing the tears to fall.

"Oh, Mama," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" she inquired, looking up at him.

"Almost," he whispered, turning her so he could look at her in the mirror. His eyes skimmed over her from head to toe, giving her an appreciative glance as her lover. His hands traced her curves that the short black dress clung to quite nicely. He kissed her shoulders moving the thin straps of her dress down her arms to kiss every inch of her golden skin there.

"Naruto, you've got to stop," she warned him as his hands slid around to cover her breasts.

"Why don't we just skip the ceremony?" he asked, turning her toward him.

"Blondie, come on. We can't. Besides, we have your party afterwards." She avoided his searching lips by turning her cheek to him.

"We'll be done by then. Come on." He pushed her face back with his finger on her chin so he could kiss her lips.

"No. You can't skip out on your own graduation. Let's go."

* * *

Iruka saw his son standing in the middle of a large group of his classmates with a girl standing next to him with her arm through his. A smile curled his lips as he got close enough to get a good look at the girl – well, her backside anyway. His eyes moved from her black high heeled shoes that tied around her ankles, up her tanned legs, finally reaching the short black dress that hugged her in all the right places. His boy had done very well for himself. His eyes continued upward to the brown curls that were piled on top of her head just like Keiko used to style her hair for formal occasions. Oh, no! It can't be! The realization hit him like a bolt of lightning, stopping him in his tracks. That was his wife? What the hell had he been thinking?

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, grabbing Iruka's hand. He was surprised when his lover jerked out of his grip and continued ahead. What was his problem?

"Naruto!" Iruka called when he was only a few feet away. His eyes widened with shock when his son turned to glower at him while pushing his mother behind him. Dammit! Now he could not see what she looked like from the front. What the hell was the kid hiding her for?

"Father," his boy stated coldly, staring at him such an icy glare he shivered from it.

"Keiko?" Iruka inquired, wondering what the hell was going on when she only peeked around their son at him. God, she was lovely. A lump formed in his throat when her sad brown eyes fell on him, and she nodded stiffly at him without any kind of a smile on her face. In an instant, he knew he should not have come here tonight. He should have never left them a year ago either.

Keiko stared at the two men from behind Naruto. It was childish and she knew it, but it was hard to face them. She had not seen her husband at all in the year he had been gone. He looked the same except he seemed exhausted and jaded with a world weary look to him. Maybe the lifestyle he had chosen did not suit him so well after all. She looked at the white haired man standing next to him who was looking at her with an expression that mirrored her own sadness. What the hell was wrong with these two? They had finally gotten what they had wanted so why did they look so miserable?

"I would say it's good seeing you, but I can't," Keiko stated brusquely, scowling at the two men. She turned her attention to her son, kissing him on the cheek. "Congratulations, Sweetie. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," he rejoined, kissing her on the forehead before he turned to glare at his father. "Well? Do you have something to say?"

"Congratulations, Son," Iruka said, feeling a little awkward which was a gross understatement. He stepped forward to shake his son's hand.

Keiko turned away with her nose in the air to leave the father and son to talk. Her eyes searched the bleachers for a place to sit down among the many family members and friends of the graduates that had already gathered. The graduates would be sitting in the folding chairs lined up in the middle of the gym. She was glad she had worn her hair up because it was so hot in here. In hopes of finding a cool breeze, she walked outside. The high humidity made it possible to feel the still air wrap around her like a hot, damp blanket. She took several deep breaths but did not find any relief from the tightness in her chest.

"Keiko, are you all right?" a familiar soft male voice inquired.

"No, Kakashi, I'm not," she snapped, turning to look at him. She shrieked when she almost came nose to nose with the man. Her arm was quickly seized by him to keep her from falling when she stumbled backwards from his disconcerting proximity.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry," he apologized, letting her arm go when she wiggled to get away.

"When will you stop torturing me? What did I ever do to you? I never deserved any of this. Naruto never deserved any of this. You both are selfish bastards and you deserve each other. Just leave us alone," she requested, her voice quavering as tears threatened to fall. She attempted to rush past him but he grabbed her arm again and did not let go despite the furious eyes that fixed themselves on his face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered, stroking her cheek as if he were attempting to calm a frightened animal. His eyes locked onto hers while he kept a tight grip on her arm.

"That doesn't take it away. Your apology is NOT accepted. Now leave me alone," she snarled, snatching her arm out of his hand. She paused a few steps away, turning back to him. "Tell your boyfriend he owes me divorce papers. Even if he tried, he can't come back. I'm done."

* * *

"Keiko, are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost, dear," Yoshino said, patting her knee after the obviously upset woman took a seat beside her. Shikamaru's mother was no idiot and knew something was wrong. "You did, didn't you? Did one of them say something to you?" She also knew that Naruto's father and that man would be here tonight.

"Kakashi caught me outside just now and apologized. It was more painful than helpful," Keiko murmured, rubbing her arm where he had been holding it. He still had a very strong grip.

"Apologized! What the hell is an apology supposed to do?" she bellowed, her voice carrying through the gym and silencing the crowd. "Shikaku! Go whip their asses!"

"Yoshino!" her friend hissed, completely mortified at this point. She looked over at Shikaku who only stared at the ceiling – he was accustomed to these kinds of outbursts from his wife. The surrounding parents sitting around them were as well because they immediately went back to their conversations which in turn made everyone else do the same thing.

"Just hang in there, dear. This will be over with soon. Then we can go party. Did you buy any _adult_ beverages?" the other woman asked.

"No, I did not! Shame on you!" Keiko could not help but smile at the mischievous gleam in her friend's eyes. The woman did not relax much but when she did it was great. They giggled like teenagers as they sat and talked. By the time the ceremony began, Keiko was in a good mood again and looking forward to the party.

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm so proud of you," Keiko said as they walked into the house after the graduation ceremony. They had hurried home to prepare for the arrival of their guests.

"Show me then," Naruto said, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her briefly then brought his lips back to hers quickly for another longer kiss.

Keiko sighed as he pulled her knee up to his waist, moving against her suggestively. She moaned as his tongue slid between her lips stroking hers gently. Her fingers dug into his shoulders while he pulled her tightly against him, rubbing against her as he kissed her.

"What the hell is this?" Iruka asked.

Keiko cried out in surprise, jumping away from Naruto. She was grateful when he moved between her and her livid husband.

"What are you doing here? You were told not to come here!" the irate blond yelled. His mother moved from behind him, cringing when Iruka's fierce eyes lit on her.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you fucking my son? You sick bitch!" he bellowed, lunging toward her.

Naruto grabbed his father by the throat and was standing eye to eye with him. He leaned forward slightly so he could whisper in his father's ear. "I came to her. I took her. I've wanted her for years. I can make her scream like you never could," he taunted the man, tightening his grip around his father's throat.

"Naruto, no! Let him go!" Keiko yelled, pulling at his fingers as his father began turning purple and making disturbing choking noises as he struggled for air.

"Why?" he snarled, tightening his grip until the bastard's eyes bugged out and he foamed at the mouth.

"Please! Please, just let him go! I can't lose you too," she begged, grabbing his arm. If he killed his father, he would be sent to jail ruining his future in general and any chance at one they might have together.

Naruto dropped his hands immediately, watching his father fall to the floor. He stared down at him in disgust as the man writhed and gasped for air. "Get out! This is my house!" he yelled, holding Keiko against his side. "This is the woman I love."

"You're both sick," Iruka choked, slowly dragging himself to his feet. He swayed unsteadily, cowering as Naruto jumped toward him with a raised fist. "I'm leaving! I'm leaving! Don't worry. You'll get those divorce papers," he told Keiko, giving her a piercing stare of pure hatred.

Keiko sank to the floor with tears sliding down her cheeks. She had never done anything wrong yet he hated her. She watched as Naruto followed his father to the door.

"Hey, Dad," the angry blond called after his father had stepped outside.

"What, you sick little bastard?" he snarled with his lip curled in disdain.

"Fuck you!" his son yelled, pulling back his fist and releasing it with all of his pent up anger and frustration.

Keiko covered her ears and closed her eyes, but it was too late. She had heard the sound of bone crunching as Naruto broke his father's nose and possibly his cheekbones while blood spurted into the air in all directions like a gruesome fountain. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her. She took her son's offered hand so he could help her stand up.

"It will be all right," he assured her, stroking her back while he held her against him. "I'll always be here to protect you."

"Let's get ready for your party. We can't let him ruin your important night," she said, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered, holding on to her.

"I love you too, Sweetie."


	6. The Party

The Party

"Hi!" Keiko yelled at the Nara's as they walked out into the backyard. Perfect timing. She had just finished setting the last tray of food on the table and they were the first guests to arrive.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Yoshino complimented. There must be thousands of tiny lights strung all over the back yard lighting up the night. "Just the two of you did all this?"

"Yes, we did. Naruto is an amazing helper. I'm always surprised be what he can accomplish," she said, knowing he was standing behind her and could hear every word. She had changed into a cut off pair of shorts and a tank top to get comfortable. Everyone else was arriving in casual comfortable dress as well.

Keiko's eyes wandered over Naruto's bare back down to his narrow waist. He was wearing the same pair of swimming trunks he had on the day the first time he had made love to her. She bit her lip as her body responded with a burst of warmth from deep within that left her tingling all over from the mere memory.

"What could you possibly be thinking about, sexy lady?" Shikaku murmured seductively in her ear. He had snuck up behind her after his wife had walked away.

"You should be ashamed of yourself you big flirt," she teased, taking a step forward from him. He was standing way too close because she could feel that he was happy to see her.

"Flirting never hurt anyone. You know I love my wife," he said, taking a step backwards as well to widen the distance between them.

"You're afraid that she would whip you ass too if you ever cheated on her," she laughed, watching the man turn a little pink on the cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head self-consciously.

"Yeah. There's that too," he muttered. "So how are you two doing really? Is everything okay?"

"We're making it through day by day. We've got each other and that's all we need," she said, realizing she had never spoken truer words.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. If you ever need anything, either one of you, all you have to do is ask," he informed her, kissing her cheek.

"I know. All three of you have always been great friends to us," she rejoined, smiling at him.

Keiko had to greet the other guests as they were arriving. In thirty minutes they had a yard full of people and a loud raucous party going on. There were kids everywhere and it was becoming a major task keeping them out of the pool house and making sure only one person at a time went into the bathroom. The house was locked so no one could sneak off to find a quiet little corner or worse yet one of their beds to have little alone time with their love interest for the night. Around midnight the cops arrived which was no surprise to anyone.

"Mrs. Umino we hate to ask you to do this, but could you please end the party?" asked the officer whose nametag identified him with the last name Kamizuki. He was young and cute with kind of longish brown hair for a police officer and dark eyes.

"Hey, aren't you the sex therapist from the centerfold? The 'where does it hurt' woman?" inquired his partner with Hagane on his name tag. He was equally young and cute with black spiked hair and black eyes.

Keiko was so glad these two had been sent to break up the party. They would be easy to stall, especially Hagane. She walked around behind him, putting her arms through theirs to lead them into the back yard. "Gentlemen, this is my son's graduation party. As you well know, you only graduate from high school once which it looks like you two have done relatively recently yourselves."

"Yes, ma'am," they answered in unison They compliantly walked with her as she led them into the middle of the crowd of loud teenagers and drunk parents who had smuggled in their private stashes of alcohol.

"Now, if you will just have yourselves something to eat and allow us one more hour, I'll shut this thing down and make everyone happy. Is that agreeable officers?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at them. She was not beyond manipulation and deceit when it came to her son's happiness.

"Well, ma'am we really shouldn't – " Kamizuki began to be abruptly cut by a very drunk Yoshino who grabbed him by his gun belt.

"Oh look, strippers!" she bellowed, rubbing her body against his.

"No! Yoshino, wait! They're real police officers!" Keiko yelled, but it was too late.

Both of the Nara men were headed toward the officer with their fists raised. Officer Hagane, who seemed to enjoy breaking the laws as much as upholding them, took advantage of everyone being distracted by the disturbance caused by the other four and grabbed Keiko's breasts. There was one person in the entire crowd not watching the two men who were about to commit a crime by assaulting a police officer. That blond was about to do the same thing to dark haired officer who was manhandling his mother.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Keiko yelled at the officer, turning away from the disaster ahead of her to see the blond streak of fury headed toward Officer Touchy-Feely. "WAIT! EVERYBODY WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Not only did everyone immediately shut their mouths, they froze in their tracks.

Shikaku had Officer Kamizuki by the throat and Shikamaru had his fist raised and ready to coldcock the officer with a haymaker he would still feel days from now. Yoshino had been shoved away and was sitting on the ground. Keiko stepped out of the grip of the petrified Hagane, moving to push Naruto out of the way before he hit the man. Things had gotten out of control frighteningly fast and people were about start committing misdemeanors and maybe some felonies before the melee would have ended.

"All right everyone! Party's over! Ya ain't gotta go home, but you can't stay here!" Keiko bellowed angrily, grabbing the two officers by the collar of their shirts to pull them out of harm's way. "Officers, I'm terribly sorry things got out of control. If you don't file any charges or arrest anyone, I won't make a formal complaint or sue the city over the breast inspector here."

Hagane appeared as if he were about to burst into flames he was so red from being embarrassed. His partner glared at him and looked ready to beat him to a bloody pulp with the iron asp in his duty belt. "Yes, ma'am. We apologize for the misunderstanding. Don't we, Hagane!" the humiliated Officer Kamizuki yelled.

"Yes, I apologize for any inconvenience, Ms. Umino," Hagane said, staring at the ground like an embarrassed child.

Keiko stood with her hands on her hips, huffing and puffing with disappointment and fury as she watched everyone walk away. This night had truly been a disaster. When the last person walked through the gate, Naruto closed it behind them.

"Baby, I'm sorry," she apologized, wanting to cry but feeling too tired to do so. "This night did not turn out at all like I planned."

"It's okay. We'll look back on all of this and laugh. In about ten years," he added with a slight chuckle, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed, raising her lips for a kiss as he hugged her. "As much as I don't want to, we need to get this place cleaned up."

For a while, they picked up trash and righted overturned lawn furniture in silence. Naruto broke the silence with a question he had wanted to ask for quite some time.

"What are you planning to do when you're finally divorced?" he inquired, sounding more casual about it than he felt. The answer to this question was very important to him. Asking it had caused his heart to beat faster with anxiety.

"I didn't have any plans to do anything. I know one thing I won't do. I have no intention of ever getting married again," she said with a stubborn finality to her voice that almost made his heart stop beating.

"But what if there was someone you really loved?" He stood still with his eyes on her as she continued to gather up cups and plates to throw in the trash can.

"The only person I love that much would be you and –" She dropped everything that was in her hands as she froze. She quickly stooped down to pick up everything she dropped to throw it away. Her frenzied motions continued as she just ignored the subject entirely and set about picking up the empty platters to take to the house.

"Keiko, wait!" he yelled, following her into the house.

Keiko was thankful he didn't call her mom after asking that question. She set the platters in the sink, purposely turning on the water when he tried to speak. She did not want to hear this. There was no possible way she could marry him. This could not happen. How in the hell could they have a _real_ relationship right out in front of everyone?

"Can we talk about this?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder which she abruptly shrugged off as she slammed the platters into the hot soapy water. Thank god for plastic!

"Sweetie, there's nothing to talk about. This is completely preposterous. Oh, god!" she cried out, flinging bubbles everywhere when she thrust her hands into the water.

"Why? Why can't we? What's wrong?"

"Why would you want to limit yourself like that? There are so many other beautiful girls you can have. Do you realize that I'll be over the hill by the time you can legally by me a drink in a bar? No. I can't do it. That's going too far."

"Haven't you ever been in love? Haven't you ever done something crazy because of that love?" he asked.

"Yeah. How do you think I got here?" she snapped, continuing to wash the dishes to distract herself.

"I'M NOT HIM DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled, watching her back stiffen as she stood at the sink.

"No, you're not," Keiko replied in a soft weak voice. The tears flowed down her cheeks as she reached for the towel to dry off her hands. She turned to look at the young man standing behind her. No – he was not his father. In two more months he would be eighteen years old and would be an official adult. He would be free to enjoy all of the responsibility and irritation that comes with being an adult.

"The beautiful woman I want is right here in front of me. How would you ever limit me? You've always pushed me to be a better person and do things I never thought I could. You've always been my cheerleader. I've never loved anyone like I love you," he said, placing his hands on her face to make her look at him.

"How do I know you won't regret it? When I look like an old bulldog and you're still hot as hell with girls in their twenties running after you how will you feel? What about then?" she demanded, tears still streaming down her face.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, pushing her cheeks together with his hands. In a baby talk voice, he teased her, "You look like a bulldog right now, and I think you're pretty darn cute."

Keiko could not stop herself from laughing. She looked into his blue eyes as he laughed along with her. Maybe love was not supposed to last forever. Was it possible that love, like other relationships, had different seasons? Should it just be enjoyed when you have it as if it would be forever? Then when it ends, just cry and mope around for a while before sucking it up and getting on with life. Obviously hers and Iruka's could not weather the storm named Kakashi that had just too much allure for her husband. She had already grieved for a time over the heartbreak so it was time to continue on with life and love. There was a very hot blond about to steal a kiss from her who needed her attention and her love. Her arms enclosed his waist to pull him close for the kiss.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked, sliding his hands over her hips and under the tank top.

"Graduate from college with a master's degree and I'll marry you," she whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Now that's an awesome way to put something off!" he exclaimed, standing back to look at her. "Any certain field of study?"

"No. I'll leave that to you. It has to be something usable. No, art degrees or general humanities or anything like that. You said I've always pushed you to do things you never thought you could," she said, poking him in the chest with her finger to push him back against the counter behind him. "So I'm pushing now."

"It's blackmail," he accused, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I prefer to call it motivation," she said, placing her hands flat against his chest. Her lips pressed kisses to his chest and moved lower. Her fingers explored his well-defined abs while her lips continued their steady path downward that took her to her knees. A smile tilted up the corners of her mouth when he inhaled loudly and his whole body shuddered with excitement when she snatched down his swimming trunks with a flick of her wrists.

"What do you call this?" he asked, looking down at her as he cradled her head in his palm.

"A blow job, genius," she answered bluntly, taking him into her mouth.

"Oh, good god," he moaned, holding onto the counter when his knees weakened suddenly. "You're even sexy when you're being a smart ass. Why the hell would I want anyone else?"

Keiko continued working on him with her hand and mouth. She was getting more aroused with every sigh and moan she drew from his lips. A shriek of surprise escaped her when she was unexpectedly grabbed under the arms and lifted up. She could only smile at him as he ripped the tiny shorts off of her that she was wearing. Their mouths stifled her moan as he kissed her tenderly and lovingly while he held her firmly against him. She inhaled sharply with a hitch in her throat when he pulled her knee up to his hip to open her legs. She held on to him as he bent deeply from the knees to come up under her to slide into her.

"Oh, Naruto, sweetie," she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hooked her leg around his waist to hold onto him as he moved in and out of her.

"You will always be here for me. You will always love me no matter what, won't you?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Always," she answered, jumping into his arms and enclosing his waist with both of her legs. She cried out with pleasure as he moved her up and down on him. The fine sheen of sweat that appeared on their bodies helped them glide over each other easier. Her excitement grew when her nipples grazed across his when her breasts were sliding over his muscular sweat covered chest.

"Look at me. I want you to know it's me that's about to make you come," he said, holding on to her tightly as he thrust into her faster and harder.

Keiko forced herself to keep her eyes open so could gaze into his glassy, desire laden eyes. She kissed him briefly, moaning loudly as the pleasure coursed through her body from bouncing up and down on him. "You're incredible," she gasped, digging her fingers into his brawny shoulders.

"Say my name," he whispered, feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin from his breath tickling her ear.

"Naruto," she murmured, looking into his eyes. A strangled cry of intense ecstasy rose from her as he forced her down onto him hard, penetrating her so deeply it almost hurt. The orgasm hit her so unexpectedly and with such intensity she could not have stopped herself from screaming his name.

"Keiko!" he cried out in return, holding onto her with so tightly when he climaxed she was afraid he might break her ribs.

Keiko could feel him getting weak under her as he thrust into her convulsively with aftershocks of orgasmic pleasure. "Let me down," she ordered gently. She kissed him as he carefully set her down on her feet then dropped to his knees in front of her. Her fingers ran through his soft golden hair as he panted for air with forehead pressed against her belly. "What am I going to do with you?"

He turned his face upward to look into her eyes as he replied, "Just love me."


	7. A Surprise Visit

A Surprise Visit

Naruto heard Keiko in her office with a patient when he arrived home from work so he ran upstairs to take a shower while she finished the session. It had been a month since his graduation, and they had settled into a pleasant new life together. When he came down forty five minutes later, he thought it was a little odd that she had not yet emerged from her office. Her patient's visits typically took an hour so she should be done soon. He was on his way to the living room to wait when he immediately halted.

"Oh, yes! That feels so good!" he heard her yell. What the hell is going on in there? He carefully moved toward the sliding doors of her office to peek through the crack. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw her on the couch with her head thrown back and a man down on his knees in front of her. He threw open the doors, ready to beat them both when he saw that they were fully clothed. A smile curled his lips when recognized the man. He was so profoundly relieved he almost fainted. He knew the man was not really his uncle but he had always called him that. "Uncle Jiraiya!"

"Yeah, kid! Sorry I missed your graduation," the big white haired man apologized, gently taking Keiko's foot off his knee where it had been propped so he could massage it. Jiraiya had always done that to his mother whenever he visited throughout the years. Soon after his arrival he would have her feet in his lap rubbing them. It was the one fetish his mother allowed the old pervert to indulge in around her. He stood up opening his arms for Naruto to give him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been?" he asked, hugging the man tightly. He bent down to give his mother a kiss on the lips before sitting beside her.

"I just finished a book tour. Thanks almost solely to your sweet mama here, I've been able to turn out one best seller after another," he said, sitting down on the other side of Keiko. "She's been catching me up on everything else that's been going on your lives. I really am sorry I was not here to help."

"We're doing fine," the blond assured him, taking his mother's hand between his. "Better than fine."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya inquired, his curiosity piqued by the boy's tone that seemed to be insinuating something.

"I mean Keiko has become more than my mother."

If anyone would understand their relationship, Jiraiya certainly would. He would probably be the one person in the world who would be happy for them.

"You mean, you two are –"

Their attention was abruptly averted from their conversation by the gagging noise that erupted from Keiko sitting between them. Both of them watched as Keiko's face paled until it was a sickly gray color.

"I have to leave. I'm going to be sick," she gasped. She ran for the door and to the bathroom next to her office.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" the older man asked, leaning toward the younger man.

"If you think I'm saying that we've become lovers then yes," he answered bluntly with no hesitation.

"Well, I'll be damned," the depraved writer mumbled with a gleam in his eye. His inner pervert had been awakened by this juicy new development. The green eyed monster of jealousy was also stirred up by this news because the boy had gotten somewhere he had always wanted to go which was in her pants. Dammit! "Care to tell me all about it? Sounds like a great story."

"It is. And it just keeps getting better," Naruto said, leaning back on the couch with a smug look on his face.

Keiko appeared in the doorway before they could begin their conversation. One hand was pressed to her stomach and the other covered her mouth. She did not look well at all.

"I hate to do this, but I need to go lay down. I'm sorry," she apologized, looking a little green around the gills again.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I'll take junior here out to dinner. We have a lot to catch up on," Jiraiya announced, winking at Naruto because of the secret that had been shared.

Keiko completely missed it because she had already turned to leave.

With a lopsided grin on his face, he added, "Guess we don't need to bring her anything back to eat."

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about the warm reception he had received when he slid into bed with her last night. He was reliving the fabulous sex in his mind when a scream filled his ears and ripped him from the pleasant dream to a frightening reality. "Oh, shit!" he yelled, when he fell off the bed because he had been startled by the sudden shriek of the wailing banshee that invaded his wet dream.

"Naruto!" it screamed again. When his brain finally cleared, he realized it was Keiko.

"What?" he yelled from the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked, her head popping over the side of the bed to look down at him.

He would have laughed if his head did not hurt so badly. "I thought it would be more comfortable down here, but I was wrong," he snarkily replied.

"Sarcasm is my department. You stick to kicking people's asses when they need it. Here. Look," she commanded, handing him a long stick like thing.

"What in the hell is this?" he asked, rubbing his head while he tried to focus his eyes.

"It's a pregnancy test. You know how they work right? A plus sign means –"

"That we're having a baby. Oh, my god," he gasped, sitting up. He was fully awake with his eyes wide open now. They were focused on the big plus sign on the plastic stick.

"Happy early eighteenth birthday, Daddy!" she exclaimed, sliding off the bed onto the floor next to him. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him close to whisper in his ear. "Congratulations, Blondie. You accomplished something in a few months that your father couldn't in eleven years."

Oooooh, damn. Score another one for Naruto. Slowly but surely, Iruka was getting phased right out of their lives and their memories.

* * *

"Keiko, what is it?" Naruto asked when he found her sitting at the kitchen table crying.

Keiko had her hand laying on a thick stack of papers sitting in front of her. There were little tabs sticking out all over the place throughout the pile making it look like some kind of bizarre one dimensional porcupine.

"It's the divorce papers, sweetie," she answered, sniffing loudly while she swiped at the nonstop tears with the back of her hand.

Naruto felt the familiar anger rise within him. He was sick to death of seeing her cry over that bastard. At least she had finally gotten the divorce papers that had been requested several times by both of them. So why was she crying?

"Sweetie, women cry for many reasons. We cry because we're sad, but we also cry because we're happy. Right now I am positively overjoyed," she wailed, grabbing a napkin from the holder on the table to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Sometimes it creeped him out when she read his mind like that. Oh? Really? He always pictured happiness, and especially joy, looking a little different than this.

"I'm free," she stated simply, shrugging her shoulders as if she was loosening the final weight that bound her. "I'm done. It's over. He will officially no longer be a part of my life."

"He will no longer be a part of mine either. The only things that matter to me now are you and the baby. Our baby," he added, pressing his hand against her still flat abdomen. It was nice to say because it reminded him that the woman he loved was carrying around permanent proof of their love for each other. What will the baby be? What will he or she look like? What will they name their baby? There were so many possibilities it was exciting and overwhelming at the same time.

"My first doctor's appointment is tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?" Keiko asked, placing her hand over his on her belly.

"Yes. I would. Did you schedule it on my eighteenth birthday on purpose?"

"Yes, I did. Happy Birthday, Blondie."

* * *

"Keiko? What are you doing here?" Tsunade inquired, surprised to see her friend and colleague was her next patient.

"I know I should have called you to let you know," Keiko said, suddenly embarrassed that she had not called her friend and told her in a more personal manner. "I have just been so busy."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a doctor too. I understand. But aren't you divorced now?" the doctor asked, helping her friend lay back on the table. She smiled at her friend's young stepson wondering what he was doing here.

"It was official as of last week. I received the final papers last Wednesday," she answered, pulling up the gown to reveal her belly.

"Then who is the father?" she inquired, her eyebrows knitting together over her nose because she was completely puzzled. Keiko was not the one night stand type and she did not drink anyway so she had not been in any bars. She had not been dating anyone so who…oh no. Her amber colored eyes followed her friend's gaze to the handsome boy sitting beside her. Before she could stop herself, she lost her professionalism completely and spoke from her position as Keiko's friend by yelling, "OH, HELL NO! The kid! You've been having an affair with your kid!"

"Shut up, Tsunade!" Keiko yelled back, sitting up and putting her hand over the busty blond woman's big mouth. She lowered her hand when she was sure the woman was over the initial shock.

"Dammit! What are you thinking?" she hissed, staring at her friend. She looked over at the pair of big blue eyes that fastened themselves to her face.

"I'm thinking I love him. Please don't ruin this for me. I'll find another doctor if you can't handle this. Just remember you can't say anything because you're bound by patient confidentiality," she reminded her.

"Then tell me just how the hell you get away with slipping all your patient's dirty secrets to that erotica writer, Jiraiya?" she snarled. She did not like being threatened.

"Oh, speaking of him, he'll be in town next week. Why don't you go out on a date with him? Or I'll cook dinner and you can come over. You know you want to," Keiko teased, accidentally nudging her friend's huge breast instead of her arm. "You know, you can have a reduction on those. Doesn't your back hurt?"

"Would you stop trying to divert my attention? Yes, I would like to go out on a date with the degenerate but I can't seem to find the time. We're talking about you now and not me!" Tsunade exclaimed, pushing Keiko back down on the table. "Come on, we need to get you prepped to see the first pictures of your baby. What do you think about that Dad?" she asked, smiling at Naruto who blushed a dark pink. She should get accustomed to the idea because bitching and complaining would not change the fact that her best friend was pregnant by her stepson.

"I can't wait," he answered, holding Keiko's hand.

Tsunade squirted gel all over Keiko's flat stomach then pressed the transducer of the ultrasound machine against her skin. They all watched as a black and white image appeared on the once blank screen. What looked like a tiny, already perfectly formed baby appeared in the middle of a big black space. A fluttering white spot in the chest was the beating heart.

"Oh, my god," Naruto gasped, squeezing her hand as they stared at the screen. He smiled when he saw Keiko was crying because he knew they were happy tears.

"All right. There's your beautiful baby. Let's hear the heartbeat," the doctor said, flipping a switch and a strange alien sound filled the room. Its constant rhythm made it recognizable as the heartbeat. "Allow me to take a few measurements, and I will tell you how far along you are."

The couple did not even hear her because their attention was transfixed on the screen and the sound of the heartbeat.

"You are eight weeks along, my dear," Tsunade said, handing the crying mother a tissue to wipe her tears. She handed her a bigger wad of tissues to wipe the gel off of her tummy. "Congratulations, Little Mama...and Big Daddy."


	8. Lust, Love, and Aphrodite

Lust, Love, and Aphrodite

"I am the luckiest woman on earth," Keiko said to herself as she stared out of the living room window. She never knew cutting the grass could be so fascinating until she started watching her handsome young lover while he did it. The sweat glistened on his golden skin in the bright summer sun. She bit her lower lip as her eyes skimmed over every toned muscle from his head to his feet. She wanted to touch him, take him down right there in the yard and make love to him. Who cares if the neighbors were watching? The coldness of the water bottle in her hand reminded her she had been on her way out to him anyway.

Naruto cut off the mower when he saw her coming, panting slightly from the exertion of pushing the loud contraption. His face was flushed from the heat of the unrelenting burning sun giving him an innocence and sexiness at the same time that was very enticing. He smiled as he took the bottle from her, drinking so fast some of the water ran out of the corners of his mouth, down his neck, and over his chest.

Keiko moved closer to him watching the goose bumps appear on his chest despite the oppressive heat when she touched him. Her hand slid downward, following the rivulet of water all the way down to the top his shorts that were soaked with the water and sweat. She slid her fingers under the waistband just past the top so she could grab on and pull him into her.

"Keiko, what are you doing?" he asked, against her lips.

"Just kiss me, sweetie. I want you," she replied in a pleading tone.

"Let me finish, and I'll be right in," he said, kissing her briefly. He sighed heavily as she walked away. He was tired – not from mowing the lawn but from her.

Damn, she was killing him. Morning, noon, night, and all in between she was ready and wanting sex. She had just entered the fifth month of her pregnancy, and she was more beautiful than she had ever been in her life which helped him feed her nearly insatiable hunger. She really did have a glow about her that made her look so happy and incredibly alluring. Her tummy had developed a nice round bump and her hips had widened and rounded out. Her breasts had grown at least a cup size and there was more to come from what he gathered after reading through some of the dozens of pregnancy books she had bought. She was also producing excess hormones at this time that made her horny as hell, and she was about to exhaust him completely.

When he was done, Naruto hosed off the sweat because he knew she would never wait long enough for him to get a shower. Her little show of affection earlier had made him wonder if the neighbors would get a sex education lesson right from their front lawn. He took a deep breath and walked in the back door. He braced himself when she hit him in the hallway, tackling him, and dragging him to the floor. Good god give him the strength to endure her. His arms held her as she lay on top of him, kissing him roughly while her fingers worked on getting him out of his shorts. He submissively lay there as she lowered herself down onto him and allowed her to do as she pleased which actually pleased him very much. His hands covered her bigger, firmer breasts pinching her nipples to make her gasp as she rode him hard while he just lay there an enjoyed himself. Minutes later she was calling out his name and shaking from an orgasm. He rolled her onto her back so he could take over and make love to her at a slower, gentler pace.

"Keiko, do you love me?" he asked while he moved his hips leisurely despite her attempts to rush him along.

"Yes, very much. Why?" she inquired, her eyes studying his.

"Will you marry me before the baby is born?" He stopped moving when she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"I already told you when I would marry you." She squirmed under him to make him move.

"You're putting it off. I want to be married before the baby is born," he insisted, kissing her on the lips. He thrust his hips forward forcefully to make her gasp. "I want you to be my wife. You're the mother of my child, and I want you to be mine forever."

"Oh, god," she gasped when he began teasing her by almost pulling completely out before he would slowly sink back down into her. "I want to be yours forever."

"Then marry me," he whispered, ramming into her suddenly and making her cry out with pleasure.

"This isn't fair," she whined, clawing his back when he did it again.

"Keiko, I want this baby to be truly ours. I want us to be a real family. I want to share my life with you. The good times. The bad times. The pain. The pleasure," he gasped, pushing into with an agonizingly unhurried movement of his hips to pull a moan from her.

Keiko could tell he wanted to say more. She had an idea of what he was going to say, why he really wanted to be married so badly now that she was pregnant. She remembered what he had found about the circumstances surrounding his birth when she helped him track down his parents three years ago. He did not want his baby to be like him. His mother had refused to marry his father. The woman ran off and cut off all contact with his father so he would not be able to find her. By the time the man did find her, it was too late. She had already turned Naruto over to the state orphanage as if he was an unwanted child and an adoption had already been arranged. But he was not an unwanted child – his father had wanted him. Since they were not married, he had no real rights or claims to his son so there was nothing he could do.

When Keiko and Naruto found his mother, she still wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. The boy was heartbroken to find out that his mother never loved him or wanted him at all. His father had been institutionalized years before with schizophrenia and had completely forgotten he ever had a son. It was a horrible ordeal. She had slept with him nearly every night for a month after that. He would cling to her and cry out from nightmares like he would when he was a little boy. Neither one of them could have ever guessed then they would wind up in the situation they were in now.

"I won't leave you. I won't take the baby away from you. I'm yours," she whispered, kissing his lips while tears formed in her eyes.

"Then show me. Show everyone! Let me know you're not ashamed of me or our relationship," he said, moving inside of her fast now so he could make her climax.

"I'm proud that you're mine. It's not about that. It's…ah, god, Naruto!" she cried out, holding onto him as the pleasure unraveled within her and rushed through her body in torrid, blissful wave.

"Please, please, say you will. Say you will marry me now," he begged while his body shook with the impending orgasm. Just one word. He needed her to say just one word.

"Yes," she whispered, holding onto him as he reached the pinnacle and climaxed with a shout of her name. She pressed kisses all over the soft silky skin of his chest while he hovered above her staring at her and stroking her cheek. Her eyes met his before she declared, "I love you, sweetie."

"I will never love you any less than I do right now," he said, kissing her lips.

Keiko hoped he was right.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Blondie, wake up!"

"Oh, my god, woman! We just had sex…what time is it?"

"Midnight," Keiko answered, pulling the blanket off of him.

"Midnight! Two hours ago! Leave me alone, Mama," Naruto whined, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head. He called her mama because he knew that would kill her mood. The blanket was unceremoniously snatched off again and a loud slap sounded before his behind starting burning from where her hand had popped him. "OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Get your ass up!" she yelled, glaring down at him. "We're going on a trip."

"A trip? To where?" he asked, staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Does it matter where since I'm going to marry you when we get there?" she asked. She had been busy making arrangements while he was sleeping.

Naruto sat up in the bed wide awake. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready."

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Naruto whispered when Keiko looked at him and raised her eyebrows with _that_ look in her eyes.

They were tucked into the very back corner of the airplane on a two a.m. flight to Greece. Soon after take-off she had requested the blankets. He was not cold and he damn sure knew she wasn't so he was not surprised by what happened next. Once under the blankets she immediately slid her hand into his jeans making him hard in an instant. She had worn a dress and shockingly no underwear so she had this part planned out in advance; probably from when she made the ticket reservations. The other passengers were asleep while they kissed and caressed each other under the blankets. He grunted when she eased over into his lap, sitting down on him and taking him in at all once. Oh, that felt amazing. He was buried deep inside of her and she was sitting in his lap with her back to him so he moved his hands around to her breasts to hold onto her as she rocked her hips. Thankfully the stewardesses had disappeared, probably to take a nap as well on this early morning flight at a god awful time. The two of them held their noise down to soft moans and grunts that could possibly be mistaken for noises made in sleep. He seriously doubted that anyone that might be awake would not know what they were doing. The climaxes they had were definitely not as satisfying as the usual ones, but it had been fun and definitely a new experience. He hoped it was a new experience for the both of them. He would hate to think she had joined the mile high club with someone else.

"So have you done that with anyone else?" Naruto inquired. He knew he should not ask. She was much older than him and had probably done things he had not even imagined yet.

"No. I've always made my business trips by myself," Keiko answered, kissing him on the lips.

He liked that answer.

* * *

"You're not tired?" he asked when she pulled him down on the bed in their hotel suite.

"No, are you?" she inquired, pulling off his t shirt without waiting for an answer.

"Would you stop? Please, stop," he begged as she kissed him and pushed him back on the bed. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her off of him. "Honey, please stop!"

"Are you serious?" she demanded, snatching her wrists free from his grip. Her eyes immediately began to fill with tears.

"Tell me why you brought me here," Naruto said, pulling her into his arms. He had hurt her feelings without meaning to. Pregnancy had turned her into a nymphomaniac and an emotional lunatic, but he loved her anyway.

"According to Greek mythology, Aphrodite was born here. She was the goddess of love and fertility. Is there a more perfect place for us to get married?" Keiko asked, reaching out to touch his cheek. Her teary eyes looked into his making him feel like a real ass.

"No. There's not a more perfect place on earth." He pressed his lips to hers, laying his hand on her belly. There was a barely noticeable fluttery movement under his hand. He gasped, ripping his lips from hers to stare down at his hand.

"You felt it?" She pressed down on his hand as the baby continued to do somersaults in her belly.

"My baby," he whispered, moving down to kiss her rounded little tummy. It was his first time feeling the baby move.

Keiko slid her fingers through his hair as she watched the complete reality sink into him that there was indeed a baby – his baby – inside of her. She wondered how hard the reality of being married and having a baby at eighteen would hit him in four months. This was a mistake. What the hell had she been thinking?

"Don't you dare get scared now. It's too late to back out on me," he said, kissing her belly again and feeling the baby move under his lips. "I love you little one. If you're a girl, we will name you Aphrodite."

Oh, dear. Please, let the baby be a boy.


	9. Wedding of the God And Goddess

*All right, here's a sweetness warning: this chapter is terribly, almost revoltingly, sweet and sappy. It's a wedding for god's sake it's supposed to be. So just in case you don't want to feel a little queasy lovey dovey stuff, I would not read this. No lemons included here. It also has a little bit of Greek mythology mixed in at the end which kind of adds to the romantic nature of their unconventional relationship. I did not make it up to fit my story either. You can find it on Wikipedia if you look it up.*

* * *

Wedding of the God and Goddess

The next day, Naruto and Keiko stood on the empty beach with the officiate performing their ceremony. She was dressed in a plain white gauzy sundress with dark blue embroidery down the front and he was dressed in loose white linen pants and a tunic top to match with the same dark blue embroidery on it that matched her dress. They were facing each other and holding hands while the waves rushed at their feet, swirling around their ankles and sucking the sand from between their toes. The mythological story about Aphrodite was that she was born from the foam of the rushing tide that ran up the shore of this island. She smiled as she stared at the gorgeous young man that was about to become her husband. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of doubt and negativity but she kept pushing it away not wanting to let anything ruin her happiness or his today.

Naruto was shocked that she was still here and had not ran away yet. He had halfway expected to wake up alone this morning with his return plane ticket sitting on the nightstand because she had already caught the next flight home. His eyes looked her over from head to toe, and he smiled at her. Neither one of them were listening to a word the minister was saying as he began the ceremony. When it was his turn to speak the vows he had written on his own, Naruto spoke them out with a loud strong voice to declare, and hopefully get it through her maddeningly thick skull, just how much he loved her.

"I have loved you for a long time in different ways. You mean more to me than you will ever know. Now you have given me two extraordinary gifts, your love and our little miracle inside of you," he said, reaching out to touch her belly. He looked into her tear filled eyes, watching one sparkling tear escape her eye and course down her face like a liquid diamond glinting in the sun. After inhaling a deep shaky breath he continued. "Today it will be my honor and greatest joy to become your husband. I will be yours forever as you are mine. I promise to love you and protect you always. To be true to you as we build our lives and family together. I will cherish all the days of our lives together."

Keiko had tears of joy flooding down her face now, wanting to unleash loud wailing sobs of the happiness that flooded over her like the waves over her feet. She could not believe all of that had just come out of his mouth. Apparently he had just allowed whatever he had in his heart to come flooding out straight to her. It was shocking really; he was like an old man trapped in a young man's body sometimes. Never would she have guessed that he was capable of expressing such profound feeling.

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you so much," she sniffed when she finally found her voice. She reached out to touch his cheek, trying to remember the words she had for him but her mind was a muddled mess. Okay. Time to just say it; to admit what she truly feels and quit running from it. "Naruto, I love you. I have had the unique experience of watching you grow into a man before you became _my man_ and the father of our child." She paused to cast a sidelong glance at the preacher who did not seem effected at all by her strange statement. "I pledge my love to you that has already been yours for so many years. We will continue to walk through life's journey together as we always have. Where ever life's path takes us, we will go there together. No matter what lies ahead, I vow to be faithful and loyal to you. I loved you yesterday as a boy. I love you today as a man. I will love you tomorrow and eternally as my husband and the father of our child."

"Congratulations! I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" the pleasant and very jovial officiate announced in his thick Greek accent, grinning broadly at the unusual but beautiful couple in front of him.

Naruto took his gorgeous blushing bride into his arms, thrilled to kiss his wife for the very first time. He held her tightly as her fingers twisted into his hair and pulled his lips harder against hers. He felt as if she would never let him go in that moment as she returned the deep emotions held in his kiss. In her heart and arms was where he always wanted to be.

"Oh, Blondie, I love you so so much. I can never be without you," she cried, a whole new flood of tears coursing down her cheeks.

"You never will be. I will always be yours. I will be right here with you helping you. I promise I will be a great husband and father," he said, kissing her again.

"I believe you will be," she rejoined, embracing him tightly.

"Hey, lovebirds, come with me," the friendly older man who had performed their ceremony said. He waved at them to follow him to his house which was right up the path from the beach. "My wife and I have prepared a wedding feast for you. We even invited our family to celebrate with you."

Mr. Xenakis believed that special occasions, especially something like a wedding deserved much revelry and merrymaking. So much so that he even supplied the food and family. The confused yet happy couple decided to go along with it rather than offend the man and hurt his feelings for refusing his amazing display of hospitality. They walked onto the cement balcony to be greeted by strangers who acted as if they were the closest of family members. They were given kisses and hugs and congratulatory pats on the back by at least a three dozen people packed into the small space.

Keiko looked at her new husband and shrugged. They were both feeling a little overwhelmed right now but decided to just relax and have fun, enjoying the reception and acceptance from the exceedingly friendly strangers. The celebration lasted way into the night until the moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled in the velvety night sky. The happy couple was sitting at the table on the balcony overlooking the ocean with Mr. and Mrs. Xenakis, their wonderful hosts.

"When I talked to you on the phone Keiko, you explained to me why you picked this island and wanted a wedding on the beach. Do you know the rest of Aphrodite's story?" Mr. Xenakis inquired, blinking at her as he waited for an answer.

"I know she was forced by Zeus to marry Hephaestus, the lame god who served as blacksmith to the gods. She had a son who was Eros, or Cupid, the god of lust and love. Erotic love more specifically," she said, placing her hand on Naruto's upper thigh. She smiled when her touch startled him and he jumped.

"Did you know she had another son? One she adopted?" Mrs. Xenakis asked.

"No, I didn't," Keiko answered, wondering where this was going.

"She adopted him as a baby and when he grew up to be a man, she fell in love with him. His name was Adonis, the gorgeous golden god who was the epitome of male beauty and desire," the older woman explained, staring at the blushing blond sitting next to his new wife. "It's as if the Fates brought you here, my dear. The two of you were meant to be together."

Keiko almost fainted she felt so lightheaded suddenly because she had not known that party of the mythology. This was just too amazing. They had to be making this part up. It was if her and her husband were replaying a part of a fictional history from ancient Greek times. That would explain why the Xenakis' were so accepting and understanding of Keiko and Naruto and comfortable with their relationship. These kinds of things had been accepted and purported in their culture since the ancient times even in their mythology.

"Maybe we should name the baby Eros or Adonis if it's a boy," Keiko joked, looking at her young blond husband who had a thoughtful expression on his face as if he were actually considering it. "Oh, hell no! Don't even consider it!"


	10. Devastation

*Warning: Violence and Murder scene*

* * *

Devastation

Keiko held Naruto's hand as they walked up the sidewalk to their house. Neither one said a word but they were both happy and content after returning home from their week long honeymoon in Greece. She smiled when he turned to kiss her before unlocking the front door. There was no hiding anymore. The wedding bands on their fingers and her ever growing baby belly would not allow them to keep it a secret any longer.

"What in the hell happened here?" Naruto muttered when he opened the door.

"What's wrong? Oh, god," Keiko gasped after she peeked around him.

Their house had been broken into and totally destroyed. Nothing had been stolen, but everything was demolished. In the living room, the furniture had been over turned and all the cushions ripped apart with the stuffing pulled out. The television was smashed and lying on the floor. The people had even gone as far as to rip every book on the shelves apart. Anything that could be broken lay on the floor in pieces. The same kind of annihilation had taken place in the kitchen. All of the dishes had been pulled from the cabinets and smashed on the kitchen floor. An ax had been used to chop up the kitchen table.

"Oh, no! My office! Sweetie, call the police!" Keiko yelled behind her as she ran to her office. She knew who did this because there was nothing stolen and the demolition was very personal. She was glad they were not at home when he arrived and did this. Considering the anger demonstrated by the extent of the damage she's seen so far, she would guess that she would definitely be dead and probably Naruto too.

Keiko took a deep breath and opened the door to her office. The same wreckage awaited here as well with something new and emotionally devastating added. Words had been spray painted on the walls in red spray paint. Bitch, freak, pervert, and the list goes on and gets even worse of the derogatory adjectives that covered the walls of her ruined office. She was thankful she kept all of her patient files and important information in locked filing cabinets which had been overturned but not opened. Her chin dropped to her chest as the tears burned her eyes. Child molester. What? She stared at the word spray painted on the floor beneath her feet.

"The cops are on their way. Oh, dear god," Naruto mumbled when he walked into her office. "You know who did this don't you?"

"Yes. I know," she answered in a barely audible voice.

"I'm going upstairs to see what the damage is like up there," he said, leaving her alone in the decimated, vandalized office.

Keiko stood there looking around the office with tears falling down her face. She closed her eyes so she would not have to see any more of the ugly words blaring at her from the walls in the bloody red paint. She felt an arm go around her neck and another slide around her belly. Thinking it was her husband who had moved behind her to hold her, she relaxed into the body and knew immediately that something was wrong. This was not Naruto.

"Oh, my god…you can't be pregnant," the male voice said in her ear as his hand moved over her enlarged abdomen.

Keiko's eyes snapped open and fear grabbed hold of her so strongly she could not breathe. Iruka. Why was he still here? How long had he been here waiting for them to return? The fear within her morphed into full blown terror while he tightened his grip on her body that he held in an uncomfortably intimate way against his. He flexed the muscle in his forearm that was pressed firmly against her neck, and she was no longer able to breathe easily as he cut off her air supply. She felt the baby move within her while she struggled for air.

"Please, don't kill me. Don't hurt my baby," she implored him, feeling something wet dripping on her shoulder. Was he crying? Her lungs inhaled deeply to get the oxygen they so desperately needed when he released her. She was jerked around to look at him face to face.

Tears ran down Iruka's haggard, worn face as he stared at her. What had happened to this man? He was so kind and loving when she had first met him. He had been so easy to fall in love with. His hands cupped her cheeks as he stared at her making her feel increasingly uncomfortable and downright afraid of him.

Keiko closed her eyes wondering where Naruto and the police officers were. She was reluctant to scream because he had already tried to choke her once and he still had his hands on her. She did not want him to do anything to hurt the baby either. Her body trembled when his hands returned to her belly to push and prod on it.

"I feel it moving. Oh, Keiko, it's amazing," he whispered, holding his hand over the spot where the baby was kicking. "I'm sorry."

"What?" she inquired, her eyes popping open wide.

"I'm sorry I could never give you a child. It was my fault. I blamed you to feel better about it, but it was my fault. I never felt like much of a man after I could never get you pregnant. I never told I went to the doctor and found it really was me and not you," he said, looking at her face as he continued to rub her belly.

Keiko pulled out of his grip and backed away from him. Fury had exploded within her instantly because the man had just inadvertently stepped on an emotional mine with his admission. She remembered the arguments they once had, sometimes on a daily basis, about her not being able to get pregnant. He yelled at her that she was to blame because there was something wrong with her body. She was told it was because of her that they failed time and time again to have a child. When that argument wore out and she began refusing to have sex with him because of his increasing violence in bed, he started accusing her of having affairs with other men. Eventually the fighting just stopped. Neither one of them cared anymore about the relationship and let it begin to die. They tolerated the other's existence in a quiet panic wishing there was a way out. Then he found his opportunity. He deserted them to be with his friend and once again lover. It all makes so much sense now.

"Upstairs is just as bad and …what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto demanded when he saw his father standing in Keiko's office staring at her. "Why are you still here?"

"Is it yours?" Iruka asked, pointing at Keiko's belly.

Keiko jumped back as if he had touched her. She watched her new husband glare at the man in front of him so hard she would swear his eyes were turning red with anger. Without a doubt his tanned face was turning red with the anger that boiled inside of him and seemed to be getting darker by the second.

"Why the hell can't you just leave us alone?" the younger man snarled.

Before he knew what was happening, Iruka punched Naruto and leg swept him to send him crashing down to the floor. The old man had been practicing apparently. He jumped back to his feet swinging at his father but missing which caught him completely off guard. He could not figure out what was happening here. How can the bastard be dodging him? With a roundhouse kick, he caught him in the ribs hearing a satisfying snapping sound to signify a few of them had at least cracked and were most likely broken. A wicked grin tugged at his mouth when Iruka went down to his knees bellowing in pain like bull.

Keiko grabbed the cast iron sculpture of the Eiffel Tower off the floor after she tripped over it. This thing was unbelievably heavy. It also had a four inch spire on the top that was surprisingly sharp on the end. She watched the men tussle with each other. It was shocking how evenly matched they were at this time. Memories flowed through her consciousness like water down a stream. Thoughts of the good times were mixed with the bad which only seemed to amplify the emotional hurt and feed the rage growing within her. Her baby moved inside of her as if to remind her of what lies ahead in her future. She looked at her handsome blond husband fighting the evil that haunted them and seemed as if he would never go away. Suddenly she did not feel anything as her emotions went completely numb. She glared at the dark haired man she had loved so much once but who was now a nuisance and threat to her happiness and her new family.

"NO!" Keiko screamed when Iruka punched Naruto and sent him flying backwards.

Acting on the anger and loathing seething within her, she rushed forward with the deadly sculpture in her hand. Hitting her knees to avoid being grabbed by his hands, she thrust the weighty thing upward aiming for his heart with the spire. She dropped it and rolled out of the way before the dangerous object and him came crashing down on her. In a disturbing and macabre accident, the sculpture landed on its bottom in an upright position with Iruka firmly impaled on that damnable spire. Keiko stared at the horrifying scene in disbelieve. How could she have just done that?

"Honey, don't look at him," Naruto said, pulling her into his chest and turning his back on the scene.

The police officers finally arrived and it was the same two who had been sent to break up the graduation party.

"What the hell happened here?" Kamizuki muttered as he stepped into the office.

Hagane was squatted down in front of the dead man draped limply on the two foot tall sculpture of the Eiffel Tower. He looked up at his partner who was on the phone calling for a crime scene investigation team. Both officers just shook their heads as they glanced around the room.

"The rest of the house is torn up as well. He's the one that did it," Naruto said, jerking his chin toward the dead man to indicate him.

"Who killed him?" Hagane inquired, standing up.

"I did," Keiko admitted, stepping away from her husband.

"You did?" the officer asked incredulously. He did not believe her.

Keiko cried out when it suddenly felt like she was being squeezed around the belly by a large invisible hand. She dropped to her knees, hugging her belly.

"Call an ambulance!" Naruto yelled at the stunned cop while he knelt down beside her. "Calm down, just calm down."

Keiko held on to him with one arm while she kept the other around her belly. She could not feel the baby moving at this time. What she could feel was that her body was having contractions. No, it's too soon. This can't be happening. She took long deep breaths, fighting back the fear and the pain.

Soon the yard and house was covered up by police officers, investigators, and nosey neighbors. When the ambulance arrived, they were instructed to drive up on the lawn to get to the door. After Keiko was loaded into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital, Naruto found Shikamaru and his parents in the crowd to ask them to go to the hospital to be with her. Shikamaru stayed with him while his parents went to the hospital. He would have to stay behind to answer questions. When he was finally released and allowed to go to the hospital, the sun was coming up.

* * *

Shikaku was waiting at the front doors of the emergency room when his son and Naruto arrived. He led them to the waiting room where Yoshino and Tsunade were talking. The doctor hugged the overwrought and frightened father to be to try to calm him down.

"She's all right and so is the baby," Tsunade began hoping that would help ease his distress a bit. She took a deep breath before explaining the rest. "The contractions have stopped for now. I don't know how long it will stay that way. If she has the baby this early it won't survive. I will monitor her closely and hold this thing off as long as possible. I am hoping with complete bed rest we can make it wait at least another six weeks. At thirty weeks the baby has a ninety percent survival chance."

Naruto sat down heavily in one of the chairs to allow the information to sink in.

"What about Keiko? How is this going to effect her?" he asked, staring into the sympathetic amber eyes of the doctor.

"The pregnancy was already hard on her body because you know as well as I do that she's not a young mother. I'm not sure what a lot of the long term effects will be in all honesty. I will say that I doubt she will be able to bear any more children," Tsunade told him in a blunt open manner.

"Doctor? Your patient is awake. She's asking for her husband," a dark haired nurse informed her.

"Thank you, Shizune. Naruto, come on," she said, taking him by the hand to lead him to the room.

The Naras stared at their son as if he had all the answers to what just happened. What had their friend, Keiko, been hiding from them? Why was Naruto being referred to as her husband and the father of her baby? What didn't they know about their son's best friend?

"Mom, Dad, let me explain..."

* * *

Keiko was lying on her side in the bed absentmindedly massaging her belly. She had pushed all thoughts from her mind except for the baby. They were having a little boy. Tsunade had pointed that out when she was conducting the ultrasound to make sure the baby was all right. She was now at twenty two weeks. Still way too early for the baby to survive; and if by some slim chance he did live, he would have terrible long lasting health problems. She angrily swiped at the tear that slid down her cheek.

The door squeaked as it open and she raised her eyes to look into a much loved pair of bright blue eyes. She held out her arms like a child to him because she needed the comfort of his arms around her. A loud sigh escaped her as he moved onto the bed with her to hold her in his arms. She buried her face in his shirt holding onto him tightly.

"Guess what, sweetie? We're having a boy," she said, feeling his arms tighten around her briefly.

"A son," Naruto murmured with his lips against her forehead. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Tsunade who was smiling at him.

"We'll get your boy here safely. I promise," she assured him. "I'll leave you two alone now."

"Keiko, I – " he began but she cut off the words by kissing him.

"Just don't say anything. Right now just hold me. We will figure the rest out later," she told him, snuggling against his chest. She didn't want to talk, or think, or do anything except be with him.


	11. Confrontations and Temptations

Confrontations and Temptations

When Keiko was released from the hospital, she and Naruto stayed at the Nara home upon Yoshino's insistence. Their hostess would not hear of them going back to that horrible house where so many bad memories were harbored and living nightmares had taken place. She already knew they were planning to buy a new home and did not think it necessary for them to stay there or in a hotel when their home had a perfectly good basement that could be used as temporary living quarters for the couple. Besides, if Keiko was with her she would be able to take care of her friend and make sure the baby arrived safely as well. Shikaku and Shikamaru knew better than to argue with her - as if they would anyway. It wasn't as if they were taking in strangers; these people were practically family because they had been friends for so many years.

"Have you found anything yet?" Yoshino inquired one night after dinner when Keiko was browsing real estate websites.

The two women had been left alone at the kitchen table since the men had disappeared somewhere together. The three of them did that a lot. Yoshino was accustomed to it and enjoyed it. Keiko, however, was not. She missed being able to be alone with her husband. She did not nag or fuss because things were simply difficult right now, and she did not want to make them worse. Soon they would get better. She was also trying to be patient and understanding with her husband because on top of all of the other stresses, Naruto had started his first quarter of classes at the university. Through video conferencing and by telephone she had gone back to work and was counseling her patients again. Sometimes she wondered if she needed to go see a shrink of her own to be able to deal with everything. A month had passed and she was four weeks closer to that thirty week deadline leaving only four weeks to go. She hoped she could actually surpass it and carry the baby longer so he would have a higher chance of having less problems.

"Keiko, how did it start?" Yoshino suddenly asked while her friend was busy taking a virtual tour of a home on her laptop.

"How did what start?" she queried hoping to avoid the question by acting distracted.

"Your relationship with Naruto. How did it start?" she repeated, eyeing her friend intently over her coffee cup.

Keiko took a deep breath because she felt like her friend's dark eyes were piercing her very soul. She did not want to answer this question. "By pure accident really. It started not too long before he graduated. We never would have guessed at any point in our lives together that something like this could happen. But do you know what?" she asked, staring at her friend with such a fierce look in her eyes that Yoshino actually had to look away. "I don't regret a damn thing. I love him."

Yoshino smiled, patting Keiko on the hand. "I have no doubt about that. I'm sure he loves you just as much." Her friend paused, the smile on her face turning downright lecherous as she leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, "So how is he in bed?"

"Yoshino!" Keiko exclaimed, blushing hotly. She was immediately painfully aware of how much she missed intimate moments with him. Not just the sex but everything; hugs, kisses, even small touches. He seemed to be afraid to touch her at all since the trouble with the baby began. She sighed deeply staring down at her belly. This little one was already a very much loved child.

"In all seriousness, I'm glad for you. You seem to be really happy for the first time in many years. Have you found a house?"

"Yeah. I kind of like this home. It even has a separate building on the other side of the garage I can use for my office."

The three men came back in while the women were looking at pictures of the gorgeous five bedroom three bath home.

"Hey, we've been invited to a party on campus at one of the frat houses. Do you mind if we go?" Shikamaru asked, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder as if they did not know who we included.

Keiko felt uncomfortable with the idea of Naruto going there and wanted to say no. She also did not want to be a self-centered shrew either. A situation like this was bound to come up sooner or later. "Go ahead. Have a great time and relax a little," she said, forcing a smile she hoped at least appeared genuine. Deep within her heart she wished he would refuse to go and stay with her, but he didn't. She could visibly see the relief that flooded his face when she acted like she was just fine with the idea.

"Thanks, honey. I love you," he said, giving her a dutiful peck on the lips before he ran out of the door.

Yoshino watched the two excited young men as they left the house. Her eyes were angry when she turned them on her friend. "How could you do that? Why didn't you tell him no?" she bitched like she had a tendency to do.

"Because I'm not his mother anymore. And even if I was, he's an adult now. He's a man and I can't tell him what to do…as his mother or his wife," Keiko replied a whole lot more calmly than she felt.

"Aren't you afraid? Doesn't it scare you that he'll be around all of those pretty, teenaged college girls who will be drunk and horny?" Sometimes this woman really did not know when to shut up.

"Well, of course, but – " she began in reply to be abruptly cut off by the other woman starting another line of griping.

"Yoshino!" Shikaku yelled, shocking both of the women into silence. The man **never** raised his voice and certainly not to his wife.

"How dare you talk to me like that? You know as well as I do he shouldn't go to that party! She should not have let him go. I should – " It was her turn to be cut off by her usually silent and complacent husband who could no longer sit by and watch this go on.

"You should shut your mouth right now. It's none of your business, and you're not helping the situation. Can't you see that it is killing her, and you're hurting her worse? Not another word, Yoshino," he warned her, glaring at her menacingly with his dark eyes. "For once in your life, please, just shut the hell up."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a couch by himself wondering what he was doing here. Shikamaru had disappeared leaving him alone and feeling ridiculous. This seemed like such a good idea until he got here. He didn't belong here. He wasn't like these people anymore. With a wife and a child at home who needed him, he ran off to go to a stupid frat party. What had he been thinking? Stinking drunk, half naked people were everywhere. Some people were having sex right out in front of everyone else not giving a damn who watched. He was sure one day some of these people would be patients of his wife's because of the aberrant behavior they were exhibiting. Just as he was standing up to leave, Sakura appeared in front of him and pushed him back down on the couch. She sat down in his lap, pressing her lips to his for a sloppy drunk kiss.

"Hey, sexy," Sakura murmured in his ear, kissing his neck. "It's about time you showed up at one of these parties. I know you've wanted me for years. Now you can have me."

At first Naruto gave in. He accepted the kiss from the girl who had once been his greatest desire. A moan escaped his lips when she rubbed her body against the growing mound beneath his waist. There was a flurry of hands and lips all over making him very aroused. He did not push her hands away as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to pull his erect and aching member from the confines of the tight cloth. Another moan passed his lips when her soft hand stroked his throbbing hardness. It had been a while since he had been touched sexually.

"Oh, Naruto, I want you," Sakura groaned in his ear as she stroked him faster.

He wanted it too. Just not from her. He shoved her off of his lap after memories flooded his mind of the nights he had spent crying, cradled in his beautiful mother's arms, over this same girl who rejected him and broke his heart. She dared to come to him to seduce him. She wanted him now that he was married with a child on the way. Keiko, his wife and the mother of his child, was waiting for him. She trusted him not to cheat on her so he would not dare break that trust.

"No! I don't want you!" he yelled at the stunned girl who was sitting on the coffee table amid ashtrays and empty beer cups. He quickly and uncomfortably pulled himself back together before they drew any more attention.

"Of course you do. Don't be silly," she said, attempting to be sensual but managing to disgust him instead. She tried to touch him, but he pushed her hands away and stood up from the couch.

"I'd be stupid to have sex with you. I haven't wanted you for years you bitch!" he exclaimed, resisting the urge to slap her. "Go to your damn boyfriend. He's the one you chose over me a long time ago so deal with it."

"And who did you choose? Your mother?" she giggled derisively. She was backing away from him when she tripped on a beer bottle and was granted a one way trip to the floor.

It was so hard not to laugh so Naruto turned his back on her to walk away. He stopped when he felt her claws sink into his back after she literally jumped on him.

"Sick bastard! Everyone knows about you! We all know you screwed your mother and got her pregnant!" Sakura screamed like a banshee. After she climbed off his back, she shoved him forward. She was actually starting a fight with him like she used to when they were kids.

The whole party went silent; no music, no talking, no laughing, no anything. Everyone gaped at the red faced blond man being confronted by the ugly, bitter pink haired girl. Naruto was not red because he was embarrassed but because he was furious. He had never hit a woman and would not punch Sakura at this moment no matter how much she deserved it. Regret was not something he had experienced with any of the decisions he had made in the last several months, and he did not want to start now. The only thing he regretted so far in his life was coming to this party.

"Look, you mean, hateful hag, I love her. She's more of a woman than you can ever hope to be. I've already told you once, go find Sasuke and leave me the hell alone," he snarled, his lips pulling back from his teeth in disdain and revulsion as he looked at her. He smiled with wicked delight as he said, "It's been years since I've wanted you. Keiko was the one who kissed my tears away when you broke my heart. I fell in love with her then. Now that I have her as my own, I wonder why the hell I ever wanted your sorry ass in the first place."

* * *

Keiko was wide awake when he returned, but she pretended to be asleep. The bed shifted under his weight, and she curled into a tighter ball hugging her tummy to comfort herself. Tears burned the back of her eyelids as they threatened to fall. She was relieved he was home. Her mind had raced for hours with terrible thoughts of what could be happening at that party.

"Keiko, honey, I need you to hold me," Naruto whispered, prying her arms from around her belly. He was right here, right now, and he needed her.

"What happened?" she asked, rolling over to take him into her arms.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want the two people I love most," he said, kissing her like a husband should kiss his wife. His hand searched her belly until he found the baby kicking around on her side closest to the bed. "I love you. I love you both."

"Sweetie, you're scaring me. What happened?" She grunted when he pressed his lips against hers again, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. There was urgency about the kiss that unnerved her. Surely he didn't…no, he would never do anything like that. He loved her too much to cheat on her.

"I'm so proud that you belong to me. Don't you ever be embarrassed by our relationship. I'm not." He hugged her tightly, burying his face between her breasts. His hands cupped them, his thumbs massaging over the nipples gently. Damn. He wanted her so much.

"Naruto," she moaned in his ear. "Sweetie, you've got to stop. We can't. It could cause me to start having contractions again."

"I know. I'm sorry," he apologized, sliding his arms around her body to hold her close.

"Soon all of this will be over. We will have a home of our own and our baby in our arms."


	12. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

All the ties from their old life were being severed; some by their choice, some by the choice of others. No charges were brought against Keiko for the death of Iruka which was viewed as self-defense. Their home was sold relatively fast which was shocking considering everyone knew what had happened there. After the pissed off pink haired girl's drunken accusation, Naruto quickly found out which of his friends were true friends as did Keiko. It was a good thing they were moving out of their neighborhood because they quickly become a pariah there. They bought the house she had been looking at with the separate building for her office. The day they moved was the beginning of her thirtieth week. She and the baby had made it to the mark where they would be out of the biggest danger. Despite that fact, she was forced to sit on a couch in the living room of the new house while everyone else did all of the work. They had even hired people to unpack so she couldn't touch anything.

Keiko was thrilled when she reached the thirty eighth week because the baby was completely out of danger and was fully developed. She could safely go into labor at any time now, and she was ready. One morning she was out on the back deck doing breathing exercises while enjoying the gorgeous scenery of the lush gardens in their backyard.

Naruto decided to join her, sitting on the big cushion behind her with his legs on either side of her. He reached around to rub her massive belly while she breathed slowly and deeply. His hands could not help themselves as they slid up to her breasts rubbing the sensitive nipples that immediately hardened under his touch.

"It would be perfectly safe if we had sex now. I don't know if you would be interested but –" her next words were silenced by his mouth covering hers in an incredibly awkward position. His head craned over her shoulder to reach her lips after she had turned her head to look at him.

"You have no idea how badly I want to do this," he murmured against her lips.

Keiko raised her hips to slide her panties off from underneath her skirt while he took off his jeans and underwear. Their position reminded her of their plane ride to Greece when they got married. She carefully lowered herself down on him until she was sitting in his lap with her back to him.

"Oh, honey, oh, my god," he moaned when she slowly began to move. It had been so long for both of them. The feeling was indescribable for them to be intimately linked again. They had gotten comfortable playing around and rubbing each other, eventually experimenting with oral sex to bring each other to orgasm as her pregnancy wore on after the danger ended. This was the first time he had been inside of her in four months and the pleasure and emotional closeness was enough to make her cry.

"Sweetie, I've missed you this way," she panted as he moved tentatively underneath her. Moving so painfully slow seemed to heighten the pleasure after not having sex in so long.

"I'm so glad you're mine. I love you," he whispered, holding her tightly against him. He moved her hair away from the back of her neck so he could press kisses to the sensitive skin there while he made love to her.

"Oh, I love you too," she moaned, placing her hands over his that were flat against her belly.

"Keiko, I'm sorry but I can't wait," he apologized when he climaxed what he felt was way too early.

Keiko smiled contentedly as he held her while she sat in his lap afterward. She loved him with all of her heart, body, and soul. They had a completely new life together. Soon they would have their baby to complete that wonderful new life.

* * *

Keiko was sitting in her office completing paperwork when the really hard contractions began. She had been having the random, weak Braxton-Hicks contractions for days. Today was the end of her forty first week. After nearly scaring them to death with a threatened premature labor, now the baby was being just plain stubborn and not wanting to come out at all. She waited until she had several strong contractions in a row before she decided to alert her hyperactive blond husband who was bound to lose his mind when she informed him she was in labor. Despite him being in the house within yelling distance, she texted him that she was in labor and it was time to go to the hospital.

"One, two, three…" she counted, making it to six before he nearly snatched the door from its hinges to hurtle into her office. She squealed in surprise when he easily leaped over the desk and pulled her out of her chair in one smooth movement.

"Let's go have a baby, Mama!" he yelled, literally sweeping her off of her feet and into his arms to carry her to the car. The suitcase had been packed and waiting in the trunk for two months now. It's about time they were finally going to get to use it.

* * *

"Who is this?" a young nurse asked who entered the room to bring Tsunade a vial of medication. She was giving Naruto a flirty head to toe assessment as Shizune and Tsunade prepared Keiko for the epidural. "Big brother?"

"Father," Tsunade answered dryly. "And husband."

"WHAT?" the nurse yelled in shock. "Dammit! What a waste."

"Get out!" the irritated doctor ordered. She did not have the patience for that brand of stupidity today. The labor was not going well. Keiko seemed to in an excessive amount of pain and the baby's heart rate had dropped. It had been eight hours and nothing had progressed. She had given her a shot of oxytocin to speed the dilation along so they could get the mother and baby through this delivery safely.

"Naruto," Keiko called weakly when they lay her back in the bed after inserting the catheter in her spinal column to administer the medication for pain.

"Tsunade, tell me honestly, is she going to be all right? Is the baby?" he asked, stroking Keiko's hair as he held the gaze of the doctor who was not hiding the worry she held very well.

"If that baby isn't here by the end of the hour, I'll perform a c-section. They will be fine," she assured with a resoluteness that eased his jangled nerves.

"What do we do now?" he asked, kissing his wife's forehead as she dozed off.

"Wait to see how her body reacts to the medication," she said, sitting on her stool between positioned between Keiko's legs.

Thirty minutes later, Tsunade happily announced they were about to have a baby. She ordered a very sleepy Keiko to sit up and push.

Naruto climbed in the bed to sit behind his wife to hold her up. He massaged her tummy while he urged her to push. He could feel each contraction as it slowly crept across the muscles, tightening each one until her belly was rock hard, then it would slowly release again.

"All right, Keiko, I see the head. A few more good pushes and your baby boy will be here to hold in your arms," Tsunade said to give her the strength and encouragement to get through.

"Come on, honey, he's almost here," Naruto whispered, wiping away the tears that slid silently from her eyes.

It was almost frightening how quiet and serene this whole birthing experience had been. She had never screamed or even raised her voice in pain or to hurl obscenities at him. She would simply wince and hiss or dig her fingers into the pillow behind her head when the pain had been bad. There was no pain at all at this time thanks to the epidural. She was very sedate and silent, grunting with the effort to push their baby out into the world.

"I've got the head," she announced, working swiftly to clean out the baby's mouth and nose. "A few more, Keiko, come on!"

Two more pushes and he was out. Their baby had made his entrance into the world. A soft sound like a kitten mewling was the only sound that could be heard in the room. The cord was clipped and the baby was handed to the nurse.

Naruto could feel the tears falling from his eyes as he watched Shizune clean of the baby in the clear bassinette next to Keiko's bed. He held his wife in his arms peppering her face with kisses. He moved so that he was sitting in the bed next to her instead of behind her. His whole body trembled with the anticipation of holding his son.

"You hold him first, sweetie," Keiko encouraged him.

"Here, Dad. Congratulations," Shizune said, handing the crying, shaking man his child that was wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"Oh, honey, he's so wonderful. He's the most beautiful thing I've seen since you," he whispered, tears still running down his cheeks.

Keiko cried as quietly as possible as she watched her husband count fingers and toes then kiss each one. She lay her head on his shoulder as he nuzzled the little button nose and kissed all over the baby's face. There was nothing more poignant and sublime in this world than seeing a loving father connect with child. It was the most precious thing she had ever experienced.

"Ichiro Takeshi," he announced, looking down at the baby. First born son who is a warrior.

"All right, Big Daddy, time to hand junior over to Mama so he can eat," Tsunade announced. She continued on to give Keiko a quick tutorial of breastfeeding although Naruto was sure she already knew everything about it because she had bought every book published on the subject.

"Oooh, that's fascinating," Naruto said, watching his wife make her first attempt to breastfeed their son.

Keiko held her breast while brushing the nipple across the baby's lips. She giggled as the baby excitedly rooted around for the nipple, immediately latching on when she shoved it in his mouth. 'Works on men of any age. Here is where the obsession begins,' she thought to herself, laughing quietly.

"What do you keep giggling about?" he inquired, looking down at his son who was making satisfied sighing noises as he happily sucked on her breast. "Yeah, son I know how you feel."

"Ideally, you're not supposed to have sex before your six week checkup. I'm sure you will because virtually everyone does. You," she said, poking Naruto in the chest. She then pointed to his wife's breasts. "Stay away from those for at least a week. Your baby needs all the nutrients produced in those right now. You can play around and drink all you want after that."

"Good god, Tsunade," Keiko grumbled feeling her face grow as hot as her red faced husband's looked.

"Oh, please, sex doctor," she muttered sarcastically. "I'm sure you've had at least one man tell you he's done that in a therapy session."

"Oh, yes, at least one," she mumbled, refusing to divulge exactly how many times she had heard it.

"You two are perverted," he accused, his face a bright pink color. He had been thinking about it when he watched the baby but had no intention of admitting that to them. Surely every father has thought about it.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to get to know your new baby. Congratulations," Tsunade said with a big smile on her face as she left.

Naruto put his arms around Keiko, holding her against his chest as he stared at their son. He slid his hands down her arms, kissing her neck. "Oh, I can't wait to have rough sex with you and make you scream my name," he whispered, licking her earlobe.

"You're so romantic, sweetie," she giggled, giving him the reaction he was hoping for. "I'm so glad I'm yours. You make me so happy."

"Right back at you, babe. And here's the proof of how awesome we are together," he cooed, touching the baby's cheek which made his bright little eyes pop open.

At this moment, everything was perfect.


	13. Bathtime Fun

Bathtime Fun

"Hey! Where are you two?" Naruto called when he walked into a quiet, seemingly empty house.

"We're up here! It's bath time!" Keiko yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, yeah, " he murmured excitedly under his breath, running up the stairs two at a time. He walked into the bathroom to see his lovely wife naked from the waist up as she bathed the baby in the sink. He almost envied the infant as she held him against her breast and gently wiped him off with the washcloth. "Can you do that to me later?"

"Oh, daddy's being bad," she said in a silly high pitched voice as if she were talking to the baby. She turned her head to kiss him when he stood next to her. "But in a good way. Maybe so, Blondie. Our bathtub is big enough for two. I think we should give it a go."

"You don't think it's too soon?" he asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's been four weeks. Guess who's a month old today?" She was baby talking again, and he thought it was incredibly cute. She took the baby out of the sink to lay him on the thick towel she had spread on the counter.

Naruto was fixated on her bare breasts as she tended to the baby. As of yet he had not indulged his curiosity that he had been teased about. He reached out to touch her, putting his hand on her shoulder. His eyes stayed on their reflections in the mirror that covered the whole length and width of the wall above the sink and counter. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are to me?"

Keiko looked up, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. "Sweetie, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"Is it wrong for me to compliment you?" he inquired, holding her gaze. He moved behind her, sliding his hands down her arms and back up again.

"No. Definitely not," she replied, picking the dry and dressed baby up from the counter. "Let me feed him and put him to sleep. Why don't you get the bath ready?" she suggested, kissing him briefly on the lips.

Twenty minutes later, Keiko returned wearing nothing but a smile. She was thankful the baby went to sleep while nursing. Her husband was waiting for her and was completely naked as well. She sighed when he kissed her. It was a gentle, almost apprehensive kiss that was arousing in its innocence. She allowed him to turn her to face the mirror with her back pressed against his chest. Their eyes met in the reflection like they heard earlier; gorgeous cerulean blue eyes gazing deeply into loving brown ones. There was something so erotic and seductive about this. It was almost like watching someone else as she looked in the mirror yet she was feeling him touch her. Goose bumps rose on her arms as his fingertips barely brushed across her skin.

Naruto pushed her hair aside, draping it over one shoulder where it covered her breast. He observed her reaction in the mirror as he slid his hand over her shoulder and down her chest. She was biting her lower lip and breathing deeply. His hard member rose and poked her in the behind as he cupped her heavy round breast in his hand. He kissed her neck, rubbing against her while she gasped from him pinching and rubbing her nipple.

"Oh, Naruto," she whispered, keeping her eyes on his reflection. She reached behind her to grab his hips and hold onto him as she moved her behind against his pulsating member. At this rate they would never make it to their sensual bath. She turned to him, kissing him before leading him to the bathtub that was nearly as big as a hot tub.

Naruto stepped into the hot water first then held her hand as she delicately entered the water. He pulled her into his lap with her facing him and her legs wrapping around him. He kissed her before pushing her back to submerge her under the water. She was like a goddess being born when she rose back above the water. His Aphrodite – his wonderful mother goddess who fell in love with him. His hand pressed against her neck sliding down to her chest. He slid his hand under her breast and lifted it above the water. A white drop formed on the nipple when he squeezed it.

Keiko watched with fascination as he bent his head sticking out his tongue to lick off the drop of milk. She shuddered from the jolt of arousal that shot up her spine and made an uncomfortable pressure that wanted to be released grow deep within her belly. A gasp tore from her lips when he tentatively squeezed and licked the sensitive nipple again. The pressure within her grew to a painful ache as he continued the sensual milking of her breast.

"Sweetie, just put your mouth on it suck like you have a hundred times before there was milk," she whispered, pulling his head down.

That enough of an invitation for him. Naruto plastered his mouth to the nipple including the whole areola and sucked. He was shocked at first and almost pulled away as the thick, creamy substance flooded his mouth. It had a slightly different, sweeter taste than other milk. To think this was coming from his wife was an incredible turn on. He shifted underneath her until he could slide into her.

"Naruto, oh, dear god," she cried out. Her body vibrated from the intense pleasurable sensations flooding her. She thrust her hips at him as he suckled her breast. Her first orgasm exploded deep within her and it felt like the contractions were so deep and so intense that they were occurring in a part of her that she did not know existed before.

"Are you all right?" he asked when she continued to convulse and make whimpering sounds like she was in pain. But it was profound pleasure that was making her react that way. "Oh, honey, what did I do to you?"

"I don't know, but do it again, please," she begged, pressing her lips against his for a hard, passionate kiss that expressed her fervid desire for him.

"Yes, my dear. Lean back," he gently ordered, lowering his mouth to her other breast.

Keiko squealed with ecstasy as he latched onto her nipple. She moved her hips so fast and hard he actually had to grab her to stop her before he climaxed. Her fingers slid through his hair while she moaned his name and writhed on top of him. Her hips were grinding down into him about to make him erupt inside of her. "Come on, Blondie, let go. Let me have it. Give it to me," she implored him and it was more than he could stand.

Naruto raised his head, leaning against the back of the tub and pushing his feet against the other side to gain leverage to thrust up into her. His hands held onto her hips, pulling her down as he thrust upwards. He watched her as she rode him like a cowgirl on a bucking bronco. Her face was something to behold in the throes of passion as she cried out his name and bit her lower lip. "Come on, scream for me," he growled sensuously through his clenched teeth.

"You first," she snarled back, grabbing two handfuls of his hair as she dropped down on him hard enough to thrust him against her cervix. She moaned loudly as he yelled her name. "Louder," she ordered, doing it again.

"Keiko, please," he begged but it was no use. He bellowed her name and she joined in with a howl of his name as they climaxed together in with a mind numbing fierce passion that left them both in tears as they trembled and clung to each other.

"Naruto," she whispered, placing a feathery light kiss to his lips. "You are the most amazing man ever. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he responded, panting for air as he held her.

Somehow they managed to drag themselves out of the tub and get dried off. After making it to the bed, they fell into a deep, wonderfully exhausted sleep while holding each other tightly.

* * *

Keiko awoke with a start throwing back the covers to push her tired body out of bed. She grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed to wrap it around her. Since she was going to feed the baby there was no sense in getting dressed. Wetness ran down her chest from her breasts leaking. Her body had reacted in its normal inconvenient way to the baby's cries. She reached down into the crib to retrieve the caterwauling infant. She kissed his velvety soft cheeks and hummed to soothe him as she carried him to the rocking chair. After wrapping the blanket around her waist, she positioned the hungry baby and quickly quieted his cries by giving him what he wanted.

Ichiro Takeshi. Their child. No matter how many times they tried to smooth down his fuzzy brown hair it would just stick straight back up. It may be the color of his mother's hair but definitely was like his father's sometimes completely crazy looking spiked hair. His eyes were a deep azure blue like his father's. She had hoped the whole pregnancy that he would have those blue eyes. Their first born son who had fought so hard to get here. A warrior from the start: almost born too early to survive then would not come out when it was time because he was content where he was at. He had his father's fighting spirit and determination – and stubbornness.

"Ow!" Keiko hissed when the baby would not let go of her nipple. She slid her finger into his mouth to break the suction. "There's another one son. Darn it!"

"He already knows a good thing when he's got it," Naruto said from the doorway. He had been standing there for quite a few minutes watching her.

Keiko almost giggled when she looked at her half asleep husband. That hair. It appeared as if he had stuck his finger in one of the electrical outlets before he came in here it because stuck out from his head so wildly in all directions. She sighed noisily when it struck her how young he looked. He was young - almost frightfully so. Sometimes she felt guilty that he had been pushed into such an adult position and environment so fast. However, he seemed to be thoroughly satisfied with his life.

"Sweetie, are you happy?" she inquired while she kept her eyes on their child. She could feel the warmth from her husband's body he was standing so close to her.

"Yes. Very," he answered, kissing her on the forehead. "Aren't you?"

"I'm happier than I've ever been in my life because I have you and the baby," she replied, raising her eyes to look at him. She smiled at him when he crouched down to be eye level with her.

"I've already told you before that I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere. I want you and no one else," he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"I guess I just like hearing it sometimes," she murmured, giving him another quick kiss. They looked down at the baby who was fast asleep yet still sucking contentedly. "You've given me a miraculous gift I never thought I'd have."

"Want to try for a second blessing?"

* * *

Tsunade offered her hand to Keiko to help her sit up after the examination. She turned quickly before the couple could see her face. She was struggling to keep a neutral emotionless expression. After finding something a bit off during that initial checkup after the baby's birth, she had insisted Keiko come back for another visit. Her suspicion from the six weeks checkup was now confirmed.

"Is she all right?" Naruto inquired unable to stand waiting any longer. He stood beside the table holding Keiko's hand. They were not prepared for what they heard next.

"I asked you to come back because I found something at your last visit that bothered me. After running some tests and examining you again, I've discovered you have a benign growth," Tsunade said, struggling to keep a serious face. In a way, this was very cruel, but she could not find another way to do it.

"A what? What do we do now? Does she need surgery? How can this be cured?" Naruto asked close to panic.

"Don't worry. It will cure itself in about seven and a half months," Tsunade replied, staring at Keiko. By the look on her friend's face, she got it. Her poor husband, however, did not.

"Oh, my god!" Keiko gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She smiled as the tears flooded down her face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, glaring at the doctor who was smiling for some idiotic reason. He looked at his wife who was smiling also while she cried. What the hell was wrong with these two?

"Blondie! Don't ya get it?" his wife inquired, grabbing his hands. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, good god," he mumbled before everything went black. Both women shrieked with surprise as he crumpled to the floor.

"Tsunade! You killed him!" Keiko yelled, hopping off of the examination table.

"It wasn't me! I'm not the one who's pregnant!" she yelled back as they tried to help the unconscious man on the floor.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, coming around slowly.

"Keiko's pregnant," the doctor informed him and he promptly went out again.

"Tsunade!"

"Dammit!"


	14. Another Birth Day

Another Birth Day

Keiko screamed in surprise and a small bit of terror until she recognized the dark haired man sitting at her counter eating a bowl of cereal. She punched him in the shoulder as she walked by.

"Dammit, Shika! Quit being so damn creepy," she admonished him.

Shikamaru had a way of appearing unexpectedly and scaring the hell out of a person. He always had ever since him and Naruto were little boys. Apparently he was home on leave from the army and had come to visit his friend.

Keiko opened the refrigerator to get one of the jars of breast milk that she had stored up for the baby. One was missing. Oh, no, surely he didn't.

"Hey, Shika, where did you get the milk for your cereal?" she asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"From the top shelf. It tastes weird. Is there sugar or something added to this?" he inquired.

"Uh, no. Nothing added to it," she answered, taking one of the jars out to fix a bottle for the baby. She silently poured the milk into a baby bottle and he stopped eating to watch.

"You can't give him cow's milk at his age," Shikamaru said, staring at her.

"It's not cow's milk."

"Goat?"

"No, honey. It's something else." She almost lost it and began laughing. It was terribly disappointing when the boy simply shrugged and went back to eating. He was an amazing UNDER reactor.

"You taste good. Your husband is lucky enough to get it from the tap," he stated flatly without even a hint of a grin on his face.

Keiko made a noise of disgust and muttered "pervert" before quickly walking away. She returned to the baby's room where Naruto sat with Takeshi in his lap. They decided to call him by his middle name which meant warrior because he was stubborn and always fighting them about something. Right now it would be the baby bottle because he wanted mama, but they had to wean him for the impending birth of their next child.

"Good luck with that, Daddy. I've got to go to work," she said, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I love you. I love you too," he stated in a baby talk voice kissing her belly.

Their baby girl would arrive any day now. This pregnancy had been flawless with no complications, not even morning sickness.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Shikamaru asked her as she passed through the kitchen to go to her office.

"Sure. I've got a few minutes before my next patient. Come on," she replied, beckoning him to follow her.

"Keiko, I've done something really, really bad. I feel horrible about it and I don't know what to do," he said, plopping down heavily in the chair in front of her.

"What could you have possibly done so bad?" she inquired, pulling out the file of her next patient to browse through it. She fully expected him to tell her he just broken up with a girl or possible worst case scenario gotten a girl pregnant.

"Keiko, I had sex with my mom," he blurted bluntly.

Keiko was glad she had been sitting down. Her head jerked up to stare at the young man in disbelief. His dark eyes darted around the room avoiding her intense gaze. "You what?"

"I couldn't help it. I've been curious ever since that day I caught you and Naruto in your pool. I wanted you but I couldn't do that to my best friend. I became obsessed with the relationship you two have. You're so happy and you love each other so much. I-I w-wanted that for myself," he stammered, still refusing to look at her.

Oh, god! How does she handle this? Yoshino was still a lovely and youthful looking woman. Keiko had watched the heads of young and old men alike turn to gaze at the dark haired dark eyed beauty when they have been out on a shopping trip or at lunch. It would not be hard for the woman to find a young lover if she were inclined to do so, but she had her husband.

Keiko took a deep breath and did her best to gather her wits. She decided to go into professional mode so she could handle this. With her fingers steepled beneath her chin she requested for him to go on and tell her exactly what happened. She willed herself not to be upset as she listened to his story because really it was not much different her situation.

Shikamaru explained to her that his father had to work a few midnight shifts while he's been home visiting. He had not been with a girl in quite a while and a combination of lust and curiosity got the best of him one night. At first he just planned to touch a little bit to arouse himself more then go masturbate. Unfortunately when his mother did not wake up, he kept pushing his limits until finally he was inside of her. In her half asleep state, she had allowed him to have sex with her and had even enjoyed it because she had mistaken her son for her husband. The father and son did look an awful lot alike and were even the same size and build now that Shikamaru had grown up.

She now knew the reason for his sudden appearance here this morning.

"Does she even know what happened?" Keiko asked, staring at the nervous man. It was odd to see him upset about anything because was always so calm and unaffected about everything. Even the breast milk revelation had gone without a reaction other than a shrug. But this disturbed him terribly.

"No. I don't think so. She hasn't said anything. I just couldn't stand the guilt any longer," he murmured, lacing and unlacing his fingers.

"Do you want to do it again?" she inquired, staring at him hard. When he stopped and made eye contact with her, she said, "Tell me the truth. Not what you think I want to hear."

"Yes."

Dammit. That was definitely what she did not want to hear, but it was the truth. What in the hell does she do now?

* * *

"I've asked Shika to stay with us for a few days," Keiko told her husband as she got into bed that night.

"He told you about his mom?" Naruto asked, looking up from the book he was reading for one of his classes.

Keiko had to smile. They were like an old married couple already. She absentmindedly massaged her belly as the baby began kicking around.

"She's moving?" he asked, dropping the book quickly. He put his hands then his ear against her belly. "Ow!" he grunted softly because the baby kicked him in the ear. "She's going to be a soccer player."

Keiko was amazed how him and his best friend told each other everything. They knew every single thing about each other and were completely withholding judgment on all of it. Until now, she had never withheld any from Yoshino but this confession had to be between her and her best friend's son. He had come to her in a professional capacity therefore she could not breach that confidentiality. Besides, how do you drop that kind of emotional bomb on someone? 'You'll want to sit down for this Yoshino. You know when you had sex the other night? That wasn't your husband that was your son.' There was no easy or good way to break that kind of news. She shook her head as if to erase the thought. That was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. She slid her fingers through her husband's soft blond hair, smiling to herself as he talked to the baby inside of her.

"How much longer, Mama?" he asked, rubbing her belly in big circles.

Keiko was surprised when her whole body winced in reaction and a sharp pain sliced through her belly. It wasn't a reaction to him calling her mama. She had gotten over that when she was pregnant with Takeshi. "Uh, now, I think," she replied, grabbing her belly when it happened again. She felt a surge of wetness as if she had accidentally released her bladder. Her water had broken.

"Sweetie, you better call Tsunade. She will have to make a house call," she said, struggling to get up between contractions. She made her way to bathroom to retrieve several thick towels and to undress.

Little sister wasn't going to be stubborn like Takeshi, she was ready to come out NOW! The contractions were coming so hard and fast she almost did not have time to feel the pain. She was standing beside the bed when the urge to push took her over.

"Naruto!" she screamed, refusing to do as her beckoned her to.

"She'll be here in thirty minutes," he said, coming back into the room.

"Holy shit!" Shikamaru yelled, staring at her naked backside as she clung to the bed. There was nothing sensual or sexually exciting about a woman in labor despite her being naked.

"This baby isn't going to wait thirty minutes. Shika, get behind me and hold me up under the arms," she ordered, crouching down on the floor and for all the world looking like a bloated little toad. The men probably would have laughed if they hadn't been horrified. A woman's body, especially during pregnancy, was an intriguing yet terrifying, mystical thing to them. "Naruto, you get ready to catch your daughter."

Both men did as ordered getting into their positions. Naruto sat on the floor between her legs with a towel ready to grab their daughter when she made her entrance. Shikamaru closed his eyes willing himself not to faint as he struggled to hold onto her while hunkered down to push and howled like a banshee. They continued to do this for what he thought was a long time but in reality was only about twenty minutes. A few times he yelled along with her as if to help.

"I've got her!" the triumphant father unexpectedly yelled, wrapping the towel around the quiet infant. "She's not crying! Why isn't she crying?"

"Go get that blue sucky thingie and use it on her mouth and nose so she can breathe. Then she will cry," Keiko instructed, panting heavily. She took the baby from him while he went to get the item. She moved toward the bed with her unlikely birthing partner's help.

"Keiko, I think you just gave me the best therapy I ever could have hoped for. I will never EVER touch her again. And quite possibly no other woman either," he said, pulling the blankets over trembling body.

"Oh, honey. Don't say that. You'll make beautiful babies with some woman someday. Just a woman other than Yoshino," she responded breathlessly.

"Got it!" Naruto exclaimed, suctioning the baby's nose and mouth. He was finally able to breathe again himself when a wail filled the room.

"Did I miss it?" Tsunade asked when she walked in the door behind the father of two.

"Yep, you missed all the fun. It was almost over with before I knew what was happening. It was unbelievable," Keiko said, handing her friend and doctor the baby.

"Well, every pregnancy and birth are different," she remarked, clamping the cord and handing the scissors to Naruto to cut it. "Way to go, Big Daddy. Not many men can say they delivered their own child. I'm proud of you for holding it together."

"Shouldn't we be getting them to the hospital?" the embarrassed blond asked, rubbing the back of his head self consciously.

"Yes. Yes, we should," Tsunade answered suddenly noticing Shikamaru in the room. "Who's this cute young thing?"

"That's Naruto's best friend, Shikamaru. He did an outstanding job as my birthing partner," Keiko answered, putting her arms around her husband's neck as he prepared to lift her up after wrapping her in the sheet from the bed. "He's looking for a cougar is you'd be interested."

"Keiko!" both people yelled at her before exchanging embarrassed looks with each other.

"That was just evil," Naruto chided her with an amused smile.

"Well, he's got a mommy complex and she seemed to like him so why not?"

"You do have a point there."

* * *

Keiko Miyako: Keiko after her mother whose name meant blessing and Miyako for beautiful night because that was when she was born. She would be called Miyako, then Koko, when her eyes turned a gorgeous shade of chocolate brown like her mother's. It wasn't spelled the same but it sounded like the word for chocolate. Her hair, what little of it there was to grace her scalp, was a golden color like sunflowers which pleased her devoted father and her disposition was just as sunny and bright as her hair. What had begun as unlikely couple three years earlier had now developed into a happy family of four.


	15. Date from Hell, Night of Heaven

The Date from Hell but the Night of Heaven

"Hey, Keiko, it's for you. It's Shika," Naruto said, handing her the phone. He took Koko out of her arms kissing his six month old baby girl on both cheeks. He watched his wife as she walked across the room.

"Hello, dear. Are you all right?" she inquired, wondering why he would be calling her.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. "That's actually what I'm calling you about. I met a girl. I'll be bringing her home with me at Christmas to introduce her to you. I think she might be the one I want to marry."

Keiko took a deep breath and rolled her eyes skyward. 'Thank God. The boy got over the mama thing,' she thought to herself. She had counseled him several times before he left then periodically over the phone in the last six months. His mother was still clueless and no other fall out had come about from the horrible and possibly devastating slip in mental functioning that he had experienced. She still wanted to strangle the kid sometimes when she thought about it. He just got fixated and overthought which caused him to act in a very stupid ridiculous way. The snide remark she had made to him and Tsunade the night Koko was born never went anywhere which she figured it wouldn't. And now he had met a girl! How wonderful!

"Tell me about her," Keiko insisted, sitting down on the floor to listen. Her son immediately plopped down in her lap after toddling over.

Shika's girl was his age with blond hair and green eyes. She had a strong, forceful personality and could be an absolute bitch. She could motivate him to move his ass and made him be better man whether he wanted to be or not. He loved her.

"I think I love her because her personality reminds me of my mother," he said.

Keiko could not help but wince when he said that. 'Better to be like her than her,' she reminded herself, taking a deep breath. She made a face at Takeshi so his giggle would distract her.

"Well, it sounds like you have your hands full. I just wanted to let you know. And to say thank you," he stated in a low voice.

Keiko could tell that emotions overwhelmed him. The poor kid had a tough time dealing with what he had done. But it sounded like that was behind him and everything had worked out splendidly.

"Well, see you at Christmas. Bye, dear," Keiko said, hanging up the phone. She lay back on the floor to breathe a deep sigh of relief. Her son immediately lay down on her chest and began patting her cheeks.

"Mama, Mama," Takeshi babbled then resorted to rubbing her breasts.

"Quit that. I'm sorry but those don't belong to you anymore," she murmured, grabbing his little hands. Her breasts suddenly felt full and uncomfortable. She had been breastfeeding for a year and a half straight now because she had not stopped since Takeshi was born. Every time they bought a gallon of milk she felt sorry for the cows.

"So what was that about?" Naruto asked, staring down at her from the couch.

"Shika's bringing a girl home at Christmas to meet us," she replied excitedly.

"Girl, right? Not old enough to be his mom?" he asked and his wife burst out laughing.

"Look who's talking!" she howled, still laughing.

His face was a lovely shade of crimson.

"Yeah, but you were my mom."

She stopped laughing immediately upon the reminder.

"Okay that was just mean," she pouted, poking out her lips.

"Mama!" Takeshi yelled, grabbing her lips with his little fingers.

"So any job prospects?" Keiko inquired to change the subject.

Naruto had just graduated with a master's degree in business finance. The only profession more boring than that was accounting. She had been shocked when he picked such a boring profession since he was such a vivacious, energetic person. He said he wanted to save all of his pent up energy for her and the children – but especially for her. Oh, boy.

"I've got an interview for a CFO position with a video game company," he answered, laying his sleeping daughter on his chest.

"Sounds right up your alley. In your spare time you can a game tester. What fun," she said, watching her son toddle off to play with something else.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he asked unexpectedly.

"What?" she giggled.

"Let's go do something. Just the two of us," he suggested.

Going on a date was something they had never done because there was never been a real need to. This should be interesting.

* * *

Keiko regretted this. She had no idea what a sheltered little cocoon they had been living in. The stares were bad enough but the mean and despicable comments were about to wear out her last nerve. It was appalling how everyone thought they had a right to make comments or offer their opinion especially about someone else's relationship. They were walking through the city park after a failed attempt to enjoy a nice dinner. The hostess had looked at Naruto as if he were on the menu then threw a sidelong glance of disgust at her. The server made a nasty comment that she had covered over with a sappy sweetness when she said, "Oh, you're such a sweet son to take your mother out to dinner." Keiko had wanted to go home, but he insisted they go for a walk instead.

"Don't let them get to you. They're just stupid assholes," Naruto said, pausing from their stroll to give her a brief kiss on the lips.

"I would ask if you kiss your mother with that mouth but apparently you do," yelled a teenage girl sitting a bench a few yards from them.

"Can we go now, please?" she asked, taking a deep breath. Her self-esteem couldn't take much more of a beating.

"Apparently you've been overlooking a lot of what I've seen," he said, pulling her into his arms. "I've seen many men stare at you and I know what they're thinking. I haven't even noticed any of these stupid girls around tonight because I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world. When you're in the room no other woman exists for me. I am blinded by your beauty and you have captured my heart. I belong to no one but you."

"Have you been reading my poetry books again?" she joked, giggling when he began tickling her ribs.

"Yes, I have as a matter of fact. But that was all me," he assured her, tilting her chin up. "All of these dumbasses don't know what I know about you. I want you and no one else."

Keiko sighed when his lips touched hers. Her hands slid around his waist and down to his behind to grab him and pull him against her.

"Um, damn," he moaned against her lips. "Maybe we should go home now."

* * *

They left the light on so they could see each other tonight as they made love. They were enveloped in a warm golden glow as they looked at each other. Keiko sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. She stared into his azure blue eyes while her fingers slid through his soft hair. Her fingers twisted into his hair, pulling slightly. She watched as his full pink lips parted slightly and he groaned. A surge of arousal went through her body making her feel as if electricity had shot through her and was still sizzling each nerve. Her husband was so incredibly handsome and sexy. She pressed her hand against his heart to feel its quickened pace through her fingers.

"Kiss me," she requested, closing her eyes as his arms slid around her shoulders to pull her close.

Naruto kissed her with a light tender touch of his lips before pressing harder as his passion grew. He wanted her mouth, to taste her, as his tongue slid between her lips to touch hers. His hand lay against her cheek as he held her so tightly her breasts were flattened against his chest. Her moan excited him as he slowly stroked her tongue with his. He relinquished her mouth, moving on to press kisses down her neck.

Goose bumps rose over Keiko's neck and chest and he kissed, licked, and nipped her neck. She moved against his hardness feeling it twitch and pulse beneath her. She leaned back a bit to allow him access to her breasts. Her nipples were so sensitive now it did not take much licking and sucking to have her writhing on top of him, begging for him to be inside of her. When he grabbed himself to position it at her entrance, she leaned further back to raise her hips to help him. A deep sigh of satisfaction left her lips as he easily slid into her hungry, wanting body.

"You wanted me badly didn't you?" Naruto asked in a breathy voice, pulling her up to hold her against him.

"Yes. I like the wonderful things you do to me," she murmured in a sultry voice. She traced his lips with her finger before pressing her mouth to his as he moved her up and down on top of him.

"Lean back. I want to see you," he said, pushing her back with his hand between her breasts. His eyes stayed on her face greedily watching every expression of pleasure that crossed it. His gaze moved down to her breasts, down her belly, down to that most lovely place that squeezed him tightly and felt so incredibly good. He pushed up as she was coming down drawing a moan from her that made him shiver with the blissful sensation it gave him.

Keiko smile when she felt him shudder beneath her. She sat back up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She needed to be close to him. There was no rush or urgency, just the desire to be with him and to be part of him.

Naruto sensed her wish to be close so he slid his arms around her waist to hold her securely. He moaned as she continued the slow yet very pleasurable movement of her hips. His eyes met hers and held them momentarily before she lowered her head to kiss him. Her hair swung forward and tickled his cheeks so he reached up to gather it in one of his hands to hold it back. He tugged gently wanting her to lean back again.

Keiko laid back on the bed as she continued to move her hips. She closed her eyes to enjoy the ecstasy surging through her body. Her lips parted, uttering his name as his hand slid up her belly to her breasts. She cried out and began to shake uncontrollably as he caressed the swollen little projection that caused so many sensual feelings to blaze through her body.

"Oh, Naruto, that feels so good," she cried out, thrashing her upper body from side to side. "Mmmmm, sweetie, don't stop moving."

Naruto leaned back on his other hand so he could continue to slide in and out of her as he worked on the pleasure nub that was about to bring her to an orgasm. He grunted and moaned while his ecstasy was heightened by watching her wiggling around and undulating her body to push her hips at him.

Keiko covered his hand with hers, showing him exactly how to move his fingers and how much pressure to use. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out again when the pleasure intensified. She felt him jerk underneath her and begin to pant hard in an attempt to hold back.

Naruto was okay until she moved her hands to her breasts and started squeezing and pinching her nipples.

"Oh, damn," he panted then thrust forward one hard time to climax with a yell of her name.

"Naruto, my god!" she cried out, sitting up and pressing her mouth to his to stifle a scream as she came. She continued to shudder and buck her hips as the orgasms kept coming.

"That must be nice," he murmured, taking her nipple into his mouth to suck it. He held her trembling, convulsing body to his wondering when it would stop.

"What?" she inquired, kissing his cheek as he moved his head to her other breast.

"Multiple orgasms," he answered, running his tongue around her nipple.

"What's nice is that you can make me have them," she stated in a low sensual voice.

"Are you ready to go again?"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, god," she mumbled as he pushed her over on her back.

"I'm not God but close," he whispered in her ear.

"Aren't we conceited," she muttered, pulling his chin up so she could kiss him.

"No, just convinced," he replied, shoving into her to make her cry out.

Keiko couldn't argue. He was right. He was damn good and put her closer to heaven than other man ever had.


	16. Time to Call it Quits, Body Shot

Time to Call it Quits/Body Shot

Keiko opened the folder of her first patient of the day. Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, damn. She sighed loudly with exasperation mentally preparing herself for the lewd assault that always came from him. She should have known there was something seriously wrong with him when he attempted to blackmail Naruto to have sex with her. Why she did not refuse him as a patient she had no idea. He had a serious addiction to porn and masturbation. Sometimes she believed he would begin touching himself in her office in and attempt to seduce her. The bell on her door rang, alerting her that he had arrived.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm always happy to see you," Sasuke said, flopping down on the couch.

'Wish I could say the same,' Keiko thought to herself, forcing a smile to her lips. "So how have you done with everything this week?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Doc," he murmured, sliding his hand over the big mound between his legs.

'Oh, here we go,' her brain warned her. She leaned back in her chair keeping her eyes on his face. Her eyes avoided his incredibly deep black ones. It only seemed to excite him if they made eye contact. "How many times do you masturbate a day now?"

"Only about six," he answered, rubbing his crotch as he said it.

Keiko hoped she had the strength to get through this. Sometimes she really hated her job. "Are you having sex with your girlfriend again?"

"No. I don't want her. I want you," he said, standing up from the couch.

Keiko was immediately on her guard. She reached into her desk drawer for the small can of pepper spray. After palming it so he could not see, she stood up to put her chair between them as he moved around her desk. A predatory grin that frightened her was on his face. She should have known one day he would act on his fantasies. He had truthfully told her in their last session that he daydreamed constantly about raping her right here in her office. Intelligent people can be vain and self-important sometimes in their knowledge forgetting to use common sense. She should have referred him to another doctor and refused to see him anymore. In her conceit, she believed if anyone could reach him, she could. Now he was reaching out for her in a terrifying way.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, shoving the chair at him and backing away. She grabbed her phone, attempting to call for help.

"What are you doing?" he inquired in a low emotionless voice.

"I'm calling the police. Back off!" she bellowed at him as she typed in the three very important numbers. She cried out as he slapped the phone out of her hand. Her mind raced to remember if she had pressed send before he sent it flying across the room. "One more step, and I'll spray you," she warned, raising the can of pepper spray.

"You wouldn't dare," he scoffed, attempting to knock it out of her hand as well.

Keiko pressed down on the button, but nothing happened. "What the hell?" she muttered, shaking the can and trying again. A sinister laugh like that of an animated villain reached her ears.

"Now what, Doc? Your last line of defense is gone," he laughed mirthlessly. He moved toward her in the deliberate, purposeful manner like that of a wolf stalking its prey.

Keiko's eyes met his and what she saw there frightened her – nothing. There was a complete void of emotions in those depthless black pools that terrified her. Some emotion, any emotion, even anger would have been better than none at all. It showed that he was cold, calculating and totally at ease with what he was about to do.

"Shit," she muttered, feeling completely helpless. She was also getting angry with herself for committing such a grave error in judgment. These were the kind of things that got psychologists killed – or raped – by their psychopathic patients. She had been willing to see it too late that he was a pathological sexual predator and beyond her help.

"Come on, Doc. I won't hurt you…much," he said with that menacing grin that crazy people had cornered the market on.

"You're not going to hurt me at all," she rejoined confidently, lunging toward him. She kneed him in the groin first, thrusting her knee upward into his stomach when he bent over. As he fell backwards, she thrust upwards with the heel of her hand and connected with his nose. She spat on him as he lay there writhing on the floor in pain. "Be still asshole," she ordered, placing her high heel clad foot on his head. "I'm calling the police."

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto muttered to himself when he arrived home at lunch to find police cars on the lawn and a big white van with The Happy Place Mental Institution emblazoned on the side. Happy Place, indeed. He couldn't help but smile about that. The irony was so obvious it was enough to make a person groan like it was a bad joke. Panic filled him when he saw there was an ambulance as well.

After explaining that this was his home and he was looking for his wife, Naruto was pointed in the direction of the woman he was looking for. Relief flooded him when he saw her standing in the middle of a circle of cops and men from the The Happy Place dressed all in white. 'Seriously? They really do dress in white coats?' he pondered to himself then shoved it aside to get to his wife. He grabbed Keiko and kissed her, hugging her tightly before he kissed her again for a longer time.

"Son, do you think you should be kissing your mother that way?" a big burly cop demanded.

"She's my wife, you moron," Naruto snapped, holding her to him. "Detective?"

"Asuma," he replied gruffly, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the couple.

"So he's 'Asuma'ing things he shouldn't be," her husband whispered in her ear, making her laugh. He turned his attention back to the detective and asked, "Do you have anything else you're assuming that needs to be cleared up?"

"Do you know what happened to your wife today, sir?" he inquired since the man was being so flippant and ridiculous.

"Detective, I wouldn't," Keiko warned him. "I'll discuss it with him later."

"Your wife was almost raped by one of her patients," he informed her husband. The pale shocked face of the blond man brought a smile to his. Maybe that will shut him up for a few minutes.

"What?" Naruto growled through his teeth. His eyes fell on the van from the mental institution and he began walking that way.

"Hold on there, maelstrom of vengeance, we're handling this," Asuma assured him, grabbing the furious man by the arm.

"Do you have any more questions that I need to answer?" Keiko inquired, seizing her husband's arm after he jerked away from the detective.

"No, ma'am. I think you need to calm your husband there down a bit before he gets to take a ride to the police station," he suggested, throwing them a look of disgust before turning around to walk off.

"Bastard!" the incensed blond yelled after him.

"Sweetie, stop," she hissed, pulling on his arm. "We need to talk about this."

"Damn right we do," he said, taking her by the arm and practically dragging her into the house. "I want you to stop."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, blinking at him in confusion.

"Quit. Retire. Whatever you want to call it. Stop counseling these sexual deviants and psychos before one of them really hurts you," he muttered, holding her gaze so she would know he meant it.

"But I can't –"

"You can and you will. Why can't you just be happy being a wife and a mother?"

That was an unfair question. Keiko loved being a wife and a mother. That was why she had always had an office at home so she would be there when her family needed her. Even when he was a boy she had a home office for that purpose so he should already know that.

"Take a part time teaching job at the university. Make lectures and presentations on your work. Hell, write a book! But for god's sake end your private practice before we lose you," he implored her, holding her hands between his.

"Are you ordering me to end my practice?" she asked, staring into his pleading blue eyes.

"No. In the end the decision is yours. But I'm serious about this. End it," he stated flatly, brushing the hair back from her face with his fingers.

"And if I don't?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

No, she didn't. It was not worth the risk of losing her family.

* * *

Several months later Keiko was standing on the back deck staring over the back yard. Most of the flowers and foliage were dead since winter would be arriving soon. She sighed deeply. Today was one of the days she was feeling sad and struggling with not having her career anymore. She had yet to decide what to do as far as a part time career and had decided to wait until after the Christmas holidays to do anything at all. An autumn breeze whipped around her, tossing her hair and chilling her nose but she did not seem to notice.

"Can I join you or do you want to be alone?" Naruto asked from the back door. He was apprehensive because she had been very moody and easily provoked lately. He was out of striking distance at the back door.

"You can come out if you want," she said without looking back at him.

"Are you angry with me?" he inquired, putting his arms around her waist after walking up behind her.

"No. I just get sad sometimes. It will pass. It was just such a big part of my life for so long. Sometimes I feel like I don't know who I am anymore," she sniffed, holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

"I can help with that," he said, turning her around to look at her. He held her chin up so she would have to look him in the eye. "You're Keiko Uzumaki, a wonderful wife and the best mother on earth to two of the most beautiful children ever. You're loved and adored by your husband and children. They wouldn't know how to live without you."

"Oh, Blondie. You say some of the most romantic things sometimes. I love you so much," she murmured, feeling a tear slip from her eye.

"Oh, don't cry, my love," he whispered, bending to kiss the tear away.

Keiko closed her eyes when his warm, silky lips touched her cheek. She held her breath as he kissed her cheek again, moving toward her lips. Her body responded to his touch by immediately feeling hot from the inside out. He still effected her greatly with just a simple kiss. He would be twenty-one in a few days. She had to think of something extra special for his birthday.

* * *

Keiko had prepared his favorite dinner of ramen which one of the easiest things in the world and he loved it. There was a small chocolate cake afterward and a big surprise coming later. She left him to get the children to sleep while she prepared her surprise for him. Hopefully he would like it. After a shower, she lay down in the bed to wait for him.

"What are you doing?" he inquired when he walked into the room and saw her naked. He saw the tequila bottle, limes, and salt sitting on the nightstand. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Well, you are twenty one," she said, lying back on the bed.

Naruto watched intently as she licked her fingers and slid them down between her breasts. He was confused but definitely turned on as he watched her shake a little bit of the salt over her body. He began to undress as he watched her carefully pour some of the tequila into her belly button.

"So, my dear, you get to have a body shot in the most literal sense as your first drink. Come on," she invited, sticking a lime slice in her mouth.

Naruto stared at her without moving. First he wanted to drink in the sight of her naked body. Some things he never tired of looking at and her body was one of them.

"Well?" she snapped impatiently after removing the lime from her mouth.

"I'm coming," he assured her knowing he soon would be. He carefully sat down on the bed, leaning over to suck the liquid out of her belly. It tasted terrible and burned like fire. He licked off some of the salt between her breasts. With much anticipation he lowered his mouth to hers, his teeth scraping hers as he took the lime and sucked it. The drink itself wasn't that great but how it was delivered was amazing.

"Want another?" she asked.

"Hell, no. I just want you," he said, laying down on top of her after putting his mouth back on hers.

Keiko wrapped her legs around his waist moaning when his tequila flavored tongue slipped between her lips. She sucked it gently, sliding her hand down his body. Her fingers pushed at his hip to get him to rise up so she could grab his erection with her hand.

"What do you want? It's your birthday so how do you want me?" she asked, stroking him until he groaned with pleasure.

"Roll over on your side," he requested, lying down beside her.

Once positioned on her side, Keiko watched him as he lifted one of her legs and lay it over his shoulder then straddled her bottom leg to enter her. She bit her lip to keep a wide lecherous grin from breaking out over her face. Her eyes met his as he leaned forward to slide into her and to touch her breasts as well. It had been a while since they had tried something new and this was definitely different.

Naruto closed his eyes, moaning loudly from the pleasure that surged through him. The friction underneath his balls as they slid across her smooth leg was amazing and made him feel like coming already. Not only did it feel great but he got to watch every expression on her beautiful face as he pleasured her.

"Ooooh, sweetie, harder," she begged, pushing her body toward his as her excitement grew.

Keiko panted as he touched her deep inside. She moved her hips forward so he would do it again and swell of ecstasy washed over her, taking her by surprise. "Damn," she moaned, repeating the movement over and over.

Naruto stared at her wondering what she was doing as she kept jerking her hips forward in an opposing direction to his movements. He watched her face as her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open to emit loud sighs and moans that grew louder while her brow furrowed and her eyebrows pinched together. His eyes suddenly looked into hers when she opened them and she cried out his name before her body quivered then bucked while she was having an orgasm.

"Keiko," he moaned, releasing into her with spastic thrusting hips rubbing his balls along her leg to force out every single drop of juice within him.

Keiko moved her leg from his shoulder, seizing him by the shoulders to pull him down on top of her. She thrusts her hips up at him, calling out his name as she experienced a second orgasm that was not expected by either of them. She held him in her arms, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Keiko?" he called, unable to move himself after his intense climax.

"What, sweetie?" she asked, her chest moving his head up and down as she heaved for air.

"Thank you for giving me the happiest birthday EVER!"


	17. Christmas Time is Here

Christmas Time is Here

Keiko resisted the urge to laugh as she watched her husband struggling with the insanely huge Christmas tree he had picked out. She tried to explain to him that bigger is not better where trees for the indoors are concerned, but stubborn as ever, he wouldn't listen. He wanted everything to be perfect and on a grand scale since it was his baby girl's first Christmas. He took being crazy about his kids to whole new level.

"I could help," she offered as she and the children watched.

"Nope. I got it!" he insisted, overcorrecting the lean of the tree and bringing it down on himself – again.

This was getting painful to watch. "The children and I will be upstairs in the playroom."

The doorbell rang when she was halfway up the staircase.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Naruto bellowed from the living room.

There was a crash and a girlish scream from her husband; proof that even the most masculine men still sounded like ten year old girls when they screamed. The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" he yelled impatiently, letting the Christmas tree fall and wincing as it crashed to the floor.

"Thanks, sweetie!" she yelled from upstairs.

"Now she talks to me," he muttered, stomping to the door. He snatched open the door not expecting to be happy with seeing who was there. Jiraiya! He had someone to help him tackle the tree issue now.

"Hey, kiddo! What's up?" Jiraiya asked, grabbing him in a big bear hug.

'Would this old man ever see me as older than eight?' Naruto wondered, grunting as the surprisingly strong man squeezed him. "Uncle, I'd like to breathe now. I've kind of made it a habit," he groaned feeling his lungs begging for air.

"Where's your beautiful wife?" he inquired, unceremoniously dropping the blond on his feet.

"Upstairs with the kids," he answered, nearly falling backwards when the man shoved his suitcases into his chest.

"Here. Take these," he ordered, heading for the stairs.

"Hey! I need your help with the tree!" he yelled as the white haired man disappeared up the stairs. He rolled his eyes and snorted when he heard the ruckus above from everyone being glad to see Jiraiya. After dropping the suitcases on the floor, he headed up to join them.

Jiraiya was sitting on the floor with them holding Koko in his arms and Takeshi on his lap. Keiko was sitting next to them with the pleased, content motherly look on her face that she wore most of the time. Naruto was surprised the old perv with the foot fetish didn't have his hands on Keiko's feet like he usually did.

"Hey, I've got a present for you two. I hope you like it," he said, moving Takeshi off his lap and handing Koko to her mother. He ran out of the room and Naruto could only assume back downstairs.

"Your suitcases are by the front door!" Naruto yelled after him. He sat down by his wife, gathering his son into his lap. "We're putting the old perv out in what used to be your office."

"Fine with me," she answered with surprising compliance. As of late she had been quite grumpy and argumentative.

After the Sasuke incident, Naruto had immediately converted her office into a guest room to prevent her from even getting tempted to start seeing patients again. He had hired a records company to pack up and seal all of her patient files before taking them to a storage facility. Never again would he allow his wife to put in danger like that. She was far too precious to him and their children.

Jiraiya returned with a book, shoving it into Keiko's hands. He watched proudly as she opened the book to the dedication page before reading the dust jacket to see what the book was about. A big smile spread across her face and tears sprung to her eyes. He knelt down to kiss her on the forehead as the tears brimmed and spilled over her lower eyelids.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked, taking the book from her when she held it out to him.

"It's for us. It's our story," she sniffed, putting her arm around the man's neck to hug him. To her of course, Jiraiya wasn't an old man because he was ten years or so older than her.

"No way!" he yelled, grabbing the book. "You didn't get all perverted about it did you?"

"No. I kept the love scenes tasteful. Probably more so than you two do in real life," Jiraiya joked, nudging Keiko gently while she turned a beautiful shade of dark pink. "Actually, Junior, if you recall, I got a lot of the information from you."

"Naruto!" his wife exclaimed with horror. It was his turn to blush. His crimson colored skin rivaled his wife's light blush.

"Well, we had just started out and damn, I was proud to have you. I still am. I couldn't help but brag…about everything," he mumbled avoiding her burning gaze.

After taking a deep breath, Keiko remarked, "It should make for some interesting bedtime reading."

* * *

"A little to the left!" Keiko yelled at the men as they adjusted the tree. "You're other left!"

"Our left or your left?" Jiraiya asked patiently while Naruto growled from the other side of the tree.

"Aren't they the same?" she inquired, cocking her head like a confused puppy.

The children were sitting at her feet and staring with rapt attention. They couldn't figure out why Daddy and Uncle Jiraiya were abusing the helpless tree so brutally.

"Uh, never send a woman to do a man's job," her husband grumbled, jumping down from his ladder.

"Why? Because we can do it better?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips and raising her chin in defiance.

"All right, chill,feminazi," he crudely joked. The doorbell rang, and he ordered her to get it. He slapped her on the behind and received a smack to the back of his head.

"Don't make me come down there!" Jiraiya warned playfully from his perch. "Next time get a tree that actually fits in your house, Naruto!"

"Thank you! That's what I kept telling him," Keiko yelled before she opened the door.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Shikamaru inquired when she turned to face him.

"Shika!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. She looked at the pretty blond woman standing beside him who smiled pleasantly. "You must be Temari. Nice to meet you, dear," she said, hugging her as well before inviting them in.

"Another helper!" Jiraiya yelled when he saw Shika.

"What?" Shikamaru muttered in confusion. He noticed the massive greenery consuming half of the living room. "How did you even get that in the house? It's half a forest!"

"Cut off the top and a lot of the branches. I'll use them as decorations elsewhere. Damn, it's so simple but you couldn't figure it out," Keiko griped, picking up the children and leading Temari to the kitchen. Her patience had worn out with fighting the too big tree.

"She's right you know," Shikamaru concurred as he studied the tree that was far too tall and wide.

"Shut up," his blond best friend snapped. He hated it when his wife was right especially when his pride was at stake.

* * *

"Can I hold one of them? They're so sweet," Temari cooed, looking from one child to the other. She reached for the cute little boy who had huge blue eyes like his father's and dark hair like his mother's.

"Would you like something to drink?" Keiko asked as they sat down at the table.

"Oh, no thank you," she answered politely, stroking Takeshi's cheek as he looked up at her.

"How did you two meet?" she inquired, repositioning Koko away from the salt and pepper shakers and sugar bowl so the child's grabbing hands could not reach them.

"We met on base. I was transferred there, and he was me CO actually," the young woman answered, apparently a little embarrassed for committing the taboo of falling for her commanding officer.

Keiko smiled at her. She knew how women could be fools and fall in love with men they shouldn't. But sometimes, he's the right man after all. The two women continued to talk and get to know each other. Their conversation was carried on through getting the children's lunch and getting them down for a nap.

"Hey, guys! The children are asleep so keep down the noise. I invited Shika's parents to dinner so we're going to the grocery store," Keiko informed them, walking toward the front door.

Surely three men could handle two children for about two hours; one of those men being the children's father who was more than capable of taking care of them by himself. The kids would most likely sleep the whole time anyway.

* * *

Keiko and Temari returned to a house that was quiet. It was distressingly quiet. She noticed the tree had finally been tackled and pared down to size. Its hacked limbs were still scattered across the living room floor and evergreen needles were everywhere. What a mess! The men were gone, but where? A shriek of laughter from Koko caught Keiko's attention and both women ran up the stairs.

It appeared as if some war had occurred in the children's playroom. Toys were scattered all over the floor along with clothes, diapers, and blankets. Three casualties of the battle that had ensued lay at various locations and in different positions, asleep from apparent exhaustion. Takeshi was asleep on his father's chest; obviously this was a war where all the losers were men. Koko was sitting at her father's head happily pulling his spiky hair and squeezing his nose. It was good thing his eyes were closed, and therefore had not warranted her attention. The shopping excursion had taken longer than anticipated including stops at various other stores.

"Koko! Did you kill Daddy and his friends?" she asked playfully and the baby squealed with laughter. "Even big brother didn't escape the carnage. Koko!" she exclaimed in a mock admonishment as she picked up the little girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"She's a fast learner. Those skills will come in handy some day," Temari laughed shaking her head at the sleeping men scattered on the floor among the wreckage. She really liked this family. When she remembered, Shikamaru's mother would be coming to dinner her smile faded. Yoshino did not like her very much. She would go as far as saying the woman hated her.

* * *

"I don't like that girl! I don't like her at all!" Yoshino hissed in Keiko's ear as they carried the plates to the kitchen after dinner.

Keiko could tell her friend had been dying to get her alone for hours for this specific purpose. Yoshino wanted to bitch and moan about her son's girlfriend. She rolled her eyes as the woman continued to gripe; she loved Yoshino but she was a champion complainer and nagged at the top of her class of the wife's academy. Her husband and son would be quick to agree just as long as she couldn't hear them do it.

"Yoshino, I know why you don't like this girl," Keiko began, taking the dishes from her friend first so the woman would not have ammunition.

"Oh, Miss Smartypants, why is that?" she snapped, standing there with her hands on her hips while glaring at her friend.

"It doesn't require a degree to figure it out either," she retorted, glowering back just as fiercely. "She's just like you. She's loudmouthed, overbearing, argumentative, bossy, and downright bitchy."

There. Keiko had said it. She felt better but it was impossible to tell how Yoshino felt by her gaping face and uncharacteristic silence. Turning her attention to the dishes, she would allow the woman a few minutes to get over the shock.

"You're right," a throaty whisper came from behind when she was on the last dish.

"Excuse me?" Keiko inquired, gritting her teeth as the dish clattered into the sink. She hoped it had not broken. They had bought this set of dishes in Greece on their honeymoon.

"She is a lot like me. No wonder I can't stand her," the still stunned woman muttered.

"Oh, Yoshino," her friend laughed. "Snap out of it and start the coffee will you? Everyone's waiting on that and dessert."

"Yes, sir, drill sergeant, sir!" Yoshino exclaimed, saluting her friend. She was back to being herself and smart alecky as ever.

"Can I help?" Temari queried when she came into the kitchen.

"Of course, dear. The cake is in the fridge. Can you get it out for me?" Yoshino requested pulling the huge butcher knife out of the drawer.

"I'll take that," Keiko said, carefully removing the knife out of her friend's iron grip. The woman had always had amazing strength in her hands. She handed the knife to Temari and shook her head at Yoshino who shrugged unaffectedly as if she hadn't thought about using the knife on something besides the cake.

Soon all three women returned to the formal dining room with cake and coffee. Shikamaru suddenly stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Mom, you'll want to be sitting down for this," he warned his mother as she sat a plate and cup down in front of him. He waited until his mother had reclaimed her seat to begin. "Since I am with the people I care most about in this world, I cannot think of a better time for my announcement. As some of you know, I have found the woman of my dreams. And sometimes my nightmares," he added, receiving nervous giggles in return as everyone cast a glance at his mother.

Yoshino's gaze was transfixed on her son. Tears were already forming in her eyes. That in itself was disturbing because she never cried. But this was special. She knew what her son was working his way around to. She picked up her napkin and dabbed at her eyes before saying, "Go on, Son. Make your big announcement."

Shikamaru pulled a box out of his pocket and moved around to Temari. He pulled out her chair, then knelt down in front of her. Her trembling hands flew to her mouth as he held up the box.

"Oh, god!" Keiko and Naruto gasped in unison for different reasons. Keiko gasped with tears in her eyes because the moment was so incredibly sentimental and poignant. Naruto gasped in pain because she was squeezing the hell out of his thigh and his jeans had not offered much of a barrier between her fingernails and his skin.

Jiraiya was busy scribbling notes. This was too melodramatic not to document and include in a book. He could make up the sex to go along with it. Every good romance novel needed great sex. He stole a glance at the blond at the head of the table who was suffering him his wife's death grip on his leg. Those two had been an amazing source for his books. He shook his head and smiled.

Shikaku was completely emotionless other than slightly amused. He laced his fingers behind his head and calmly leaned back to watch the show. The reactions of the people around the table were more entertaining than the proposal.

"Temari, will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked, opening the box to reveal the ring.

With complete synchronicity, Keiko and Yoshino stood up yelling, "Yes! Yes, she'll marry you!"

The couple laughed as they glanced between his mom and her best friend who were hurriedly sitting back down with nicely blushed faces streaked with tears of happiness. They particularly enjoyed his mother's reacting that way.

"Well?" He held the ring out to her and waved the box like it was an enticing treat.

"Well, you heard the ladies. They took the words right out of my mouth. Yes, I'll marry you!"


	18. Christmas Joy

Christmas Celebration

After the proposal, the women huddled in a corner in the living room to discuss wedding plans while the men went to search for the decorations for the tree.

"Why don't we run and hide? They'll never notice we're gone," Jiraiya suggested as they climbed the stairs to the attic.

"If you're gone over a certain length of time they come looking for you. There's no escape," Shikaku muttered, cramming his hands into his pockets.

The two younger men ignored them. The one man was a ridiculous old fart who was doomed to be a bachelor until the day he died and the other was a chronically lazy, unmotivated individual who _needed_ his wife although he would never admit it. They decided to just grab the boxes of decorations and get back downstairs. When they set them down in the living room, all they had to do was get out of the way and allow the women to do the rest. However, they weren't off the hook since there were two children to be taken care of. That was okay because they could relate to the children better than the women especially since all they were talking about was wedding plans. They discovered a fun new game as well: pissing off the women by telling them where to hang the decorations or criticizing them when they were hung 'wrong.' When the unbreakable decorations were being used as weapons against the men, the game quickly quit being fun.

Somewhere around midnight, their guests decided to call it a night. Although tomorrow was already here, it was another day and they could continue enjoying each other's company after getting some rest. Today was Christmas Eve.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart, want to give me an early Christmas present?" Naruto murmured in her ear when they woke up hours later.

"No," Keiko answered abruptly rolling onto her belly.

"I bet I can get you to change your mind," he whispered, sliding his hand under her gown and between her legs. He rubbed her through her panties feeling his fingers rapidly becoming damp. "Do you want me?"

Keiko scooted toward him, pressing her back against his bare chest. After gathering her gown around her waist, she pulled off her panties. She rubbed her naked behind against the hard bulge in his sleep pants. "Sweetie, if you want it, get it," she ordered as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Naruto was more than happy to fulfill her request. He swiftly discarded the sleep pants and rubbed his erect member between her legs.

"Mmmmm, I can't wait for you to be inside of me," she moaned, reaching down to grab him.

"Put it in," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. His hand slid across her belly to grope her breast and tease the nipple.

Keiko positioned the smooth silky head at her entrance and began the very deliberate glide down on his stiff and ready maleness. In their position there would be no hurried, fast and furious sex. Quite the contrary. This would be a lengthy session that would bring maximum pleasure from the painstakingly slow process. Slow and steady not only wins the race but sometimes gives the most satisfying climaxes.

Naruto held her against him playing with her nipples while she moved her hips. He groaned as she slid up the whole length of him from the hilt to the head and back down again. Her body was amazing: hot, soft, and wet, the muscles clenching him tightly to pull more of him in like she was hungry for him. His lips searched for hers, finding them and claiming them for a sensual kiss that was tender yet arousing. Her fingers moved through his soft blond hair while he kissed her. A surge of pleasure coursed through him when she pulled his hair gently and arched her back into him. He slid his hand down to her hip enjoying the feel of her satiny soft skin and round curve of her body beneath his fingertips. His fingers glided over her hip, sliding between her warm drenched folds in search of something that brought her tremendous amounts of pleasure. His middle finger stroked across the hard protrusion and she pulled her lips from his to inhale air with a hiss from the unexpected jolt of pleasure. He stroked across her a second time feeling her body shudder under his hand. A smile curled his lips. Making her do that was as gratifying as feeling her muscles tighten around him from the bliss he gave her. Sometimes it was possible to get more by giving, and this was one of those times.

"Keiko," he moaned in her ear, bringing his other arm under head to cradle it in the crook of his arm. "I want to watch you as you come."

"Oh, Naruto," she groaned, closing her eyes as he hovered over her gazing at her intently.

She was so beautiful to him when she was lost in the throes of passion giving in to an orgasm wracking her body. He wanted to see that sex drunk look on her face right now. It thrilled him to know he did that to her. And oh, the things she could do to him! He gently pinched her pleasure button between two of his fingers and began to rhythmically stroke it. He moaned with ecstasy when her juices flowed from arousal, and she groaned louder.

"Oh, sweetheart, mmmmm, you feel good," he murmured looking down at her as she panted with pleasure. His eyes met hers when she finally opened them. The glassy desire laden gaze did him in, and he pressed his lips against hers to stifle his cry that accompanied his orgasm. He kept his mouth over hers as she moved spastically underneath him and her muscles around him pulsed from her orgasm, squeezing every last drop out of him.

Keiko lay still in his arms completely content. She could feel his heart beating against her shoulder blade. A smile of satisfaction and delirious joy played at the edges of her mouth.

"You'll always be beautiful to me. Especially like this," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Blondie, you're so sweet. I love you," she stated with such tender emotion her voice wavered.

Naruto rolled her over and pulled her against his chest. "I love you too."

* * *

"Well, you two sure are happy!" Jiraiya exclaimed when they walked into the kitchen together.

Damned pervert. Why doesn't he just yell, 'Hey, you two had great sex and the afterglow is still all over you!' Dumbass.

Everyone was already awake and sitting at the kitchen table with cups of coffee. Yoshino and Temari insisted that Keiko and Naruto get a cup of coffee and sit down with the men. They volunteered to cook breakfast as a thank you to their wonderful hosts.

The men would be going shopping today. Despite the fact that Christmas arrived on December 25 of every year, men managed to be shocked and surprised by its arrival, inevitably waiting until the last minute to go shopping for presents. They claimed they thrived on the stress of the last minute hustle and bustle. They procrastinated - plain and simple - and did not want to have to deal with angry wives or fiancées.

The women decided to visit a few wedding boutiques just to get ideas. At this rate, they would have a wedding planned and set for Valentine's Day. Temari inquired about Keiko and Naruto's wedding which nearly convinced her that they should elope. Yoshino was not happy with that idea. What a shocker! The woman went from not wanting them to get married at all to becoming a wedding dictator. Keiko quickly reminded her that it was not her wedding that they were planning. Poor Temari. She would have the mother in law from hell, but at least she was tough enough to deal with her.

After a take-out dinner brought home by the ladies, Keiko put the children to bed before she joined the women for a wrapping party. They locked themselves in the study armed with the presents and all of the items necessary for wrapping. They emerged around midnight to creep to the bedrooms to join their husbands.

Keiko was happy to see that Naruto was still awake and reading Jiraiya's book. She undressed and slipped under the blankets next to him pressing her naked body to his. Apparently they both knew that clothes would be pointless after his reading session. "Sweetie, do you want to read me a bedtime story?"

"How about I tell you my own bed time story instead?" he joked, cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb across the nipple. "I'll even act it out."

"Hmmm, that sounds fun to me. So what is your story about?" she inquired, pulling his lips to hers.

"One day there was a prince strolling through a forest and found a princess lying naked and unconscious. Was she under a spell?" he asked, sliding his hand over her face to close her eyes before he pushed her back on the bed. "Was she waiting for a prince to come along and kiss her?"

"Was she waiting for a prince to come along and fu-" Keiko began but he cut her off.

"Shhh!" he hissed vehemently, placing his finger against her lips. "This is my story. You're the unconscious princess."

"I'm talking in my sleep," she giggled, putting her arms around his neck.

"Shut up or I won't kiss you, " Naruto threatened, pulling her arms from around his neck. He carefully laid them at her sides.

"Oh, sorry." She did her best to wipe the big silly grin off her face, but she couldn't.

"He kissed her lips," he narrated before giving her a peck on the lips. "But nothing happened."

"Oh?" she mumbled in disappointment.

"Maybe he had kissed the wrong pair of lips," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck before moving down her body.

"Oh," she sighed when he kissed her hard erect nipple. When she felt him separating her legs, she cried out, "Oh, prince!"

Naruto had to quit chuckling before continuing. He kissed her inner thighs then gave her one long lick across her outer lips before pressing smaller ones to them. Her little sighs and whimpers excited him. His fingers carefully spread the lips he had been referring to revealing a glorious pink wonderland that he couldn't wait to taste. His princess was awake and he wanted to make her come. 'Merry freakin' Christmas to me,' he thought as he thrust his tongue into her.

Keiko bit her lower lip to compress her cry of ecstasy into a loud, long moan. 'To all that is in heaven above thank you for the mouth and tongue this man has been blessed with,' her mind screamed while he sucked her gently.

"Oh, yes, Naruto," she moaned, grabbing a handful of his hair and twisting it into her fist as he thrust his tongue into her again. She forced herself to let him go before she snatched the hair out while he alternately licked and sucked her. This time she could not stop from crying out when he abruptly sat up and rammed his throbbing erection into her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait," he panted in her ear as he thrust into her savagely. He was almost too aroused, and he knew he was being a lot rougher than usual during sex but he could not help it. That damn book. And then the bedtime story. Oh, god. His balls tightened up and thought he was done for until he felt her fingers squeezing him around the hilt.

"Slow down. Don't move for just a second," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Calm down."

Keiko gently kissed all over his sweaty face as he open mouthed panted to regain control. She could feel his heart racing out of control in chest since it was pressed against her breast. She thrust her hips up at him forcing a cry from him.

"Can you continue without ejaculating yet?" she asked, slowly releasing her grip on him.

"Yes. I can," he panted, covering her mouth his. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he slid deep into her body. His member twitched and throbbed inside of her as he lay without moving, luxuriating in the lengthy deep kiss he was sharing with her. He moaned when she moved under him, prompting him to begin thrusting his hips.

Keiko clawed his back as he fiercely shoved in and out of her. It was the complete opposite of what they had shared this morning but it felt good – no, it felt GREAT! She clawed his back when the pleasure overwhelmed her, pushing her to the edge and shoving her over until it felt like her body and brain would explode from the release of unadulterated ecstasy. Her fingers dug into his back harder and her nails drew blood as he rammed into her hard and fast several times before he climaxed. She clamped her hand over his mouth to stifle the yell he released.

"Oooooh, sweetie," she giggled afterward, pulling his mouth to hers for a kiss. "You sexy little beast."

"I'm not little."

"Mmmm, you're right about that."

* * *

Christmas morning arrived with much excitement and fanfare mostly on Naruto's part. Keiko had not seen him this hyperactive and excited since he was a kid. She had more fun watching him with the children than she did opening her presents.

It was a wonderful day spent with their family. These people weren't just friends – they had become so much more than that through the years. Temari was a wonderful new addition to their little circle.

Keiko hugged her husband after he sat down beside her. She kissed him then smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he inquired, pulling her against him.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world."


End file.
